The History That Was Rewritten - Season 1
by Purplek9
Summary: Kira was never part of the original history of events of the show, but what if she was? How would she affect the old events? What new events would she create? The answer lies in "The History That Was Written" series. (Rated T for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**-Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!** **Is such an underrated show, and it's too bad it was a cancelled one at that.**

 **However, I personally love this show, and so I'm writing this fanfic! This will be my first one, but don't hesitate to constructively criticize itt!**

 **I don't own SRMTHFG, but I wish I did.**

 **Kira**

 **Age:** 8-9

 **Appearance:**

-Pale skin

-Black waist-length hair with bangs/side bangs

-Blue eyes

-Wears a rabbit-eared styled white ribbon, a white sleeveless button up shirt, a purple bow-string tie, a pleated gray skirt, white thigh-high stockings, and lavender/black calve-high boots

-When in Hyper Mode, she wears a sleeveless shirt with white pants and black boots; her markings, scarf, and gloves are purple

 **Powers:**

-They are shadow and darkness based

 **Family:**

 **-** Chiro(older brother)

"I know this looks bad, team!" Chiro exclaimed. The rest of the team appeared behind him as they watched grime fall off of the Super Robot

"Ugh... But the Super Robot must be cleaned!" Chiro said.

 _'How did we let it get this bad?'_ Kira thought as she looked at the grime. "You gonna talk all day or do this?" Nova questioned as she held onto Chiro's cord and Otto held Sprx's. "Last one to finish his side does the other's chores?" Chiro asked, smirking. "You're on!" Sprx replied as he returned the gesture. They then jumped, turned, and began spraying the dirt off. However, Chiro noticed something out of the corner of his eye... which led to him spraying through his safety cords.

"Chiro!" Yelled Sprx as he was bouncing back up on his own cords.

Nova ran forward to catch Chiro's cord, but was jerked forward and fell off, which lead to Gibson grabbing her tail but he ended falling off himself, and finally Antauri grabbed Gibson's tail and grabbed onto the side of the robot with his ghost claws. "We got ya!" Nova yelled to Chiro, but gravity had other plans as the cord slipped out of her hand. Chiro fel; the rest of the (short) distance down, landing on his back. "Chiro!" Kira yelled out of concern as she leapt down. "You ok, buddy?" Otto asked. "Ugggghhhh..." Chiro groaned in reply.

"What happened, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"He lost. Check it out! My sides sparkles, heh. The kid missed a spot!" Sprx exclaimed, laughing it up... until Nova punched the robot and grime fell down on him. "Ptooey! Hmph, sore loser." He said, glaring at Nova.

"And YOU sound like a sore winner, Sprx! Chiro could have been really been hurt!" Kira exclaimed, glaring at the red furred monkey.

*TIME SKIP*

"Anyone seen Chiro?" Antauri asked as he came into the room. "He missed his tactics lesson."

"The kid blew off pilot training , too." Sprx stated as he shined his magnets.

"And he was supposed to aid me in rewiring the robot!" Gibson said before he was electrocuted. "Not that I needed his help." He claimed.

"I'll try the communi-" "That won't work." Kira interrupted. "I tried to contact him a bunch of times, but he just won't answer! He's never ignored me before..." She stated, looking sadly at her own communicator, worried. "I'll try anyway." Antauri said. "Monkey Team to Chiro, Monkey Team to Chiro, come in Chiro, do you read?" He asked. He then turned to Kira. "You were right, he's not responding." He said. "I get the feeling he's ignoring us." Sprx said. He probably just had something important to do." Nova said. "And what, pray tell, is more important than the team?" asked Gibson.

"Uuuuhhhh..."

Suddenly, the alarm blared, saving Nova from answering.

"A Skeleton King horde is headed for the city, and it's a big one!" Gibson stated as they all looked at the screen. "But, we can't use the robot without Chiro!" Kira said looking to Antauri. "We'll have to fight without it." He replied.

The citizens of Shuggazoom City looked up as the sound of motorcycles ran through the air. Soon, the Skeleton King's Formless army on motorcycles, and rode into the city from the bridge. The citizens ran screaming, fearing for their lives. From the dust and smoke, TV Monster appeared, and showed the Skeleton King on its screen. "Doomed citizens," Skeleton King said, "surrender and bow to my will, or send out your monkeys to their fate." As he said this, the Monkey Team appeared before the Formless army, as well as Kira in Hyper Mode. "Monkeys it is, as well as the girl." The Formless revved up their motorcycles and attacked. As the team ran towards the Formless, Antauri said "Monkey Team, go!"

"Energy Saws!"

"Magno-Ball Blazer!"

"Lady Tomahawk!"

"When facing superior numbers, logic dictates the use of environment to one's advantage." Gibson stated as he turned his mechanical hands into drills and drilled through a pillar that smashed some Formless.

"Claw Disruptor!"

"Shadow Thief!" Kira shouted. She crouched to the ground and slapped her hands down, effectively drawing and taking the shadows of the Formless before her, and using them to rip apart their previous owners.

It looked like the Team was winning, until TV Monster shot a laser beam at them. Kira gasped as she looked up towards TV Monster. "Not so tough without the boy!" Skeleton King said through his monster. "Bonehead is right. We need Chiro!" Sprx said. "He'll be here," Otto stated. "I hope so," Nova replied. _'So do I,'_ thought Kira. "Monkey Team to Chiro. Chiro, where are you? I repeat, where are you?! Chiro!" Antauri said, trying to contact Chiro once again. As the Formless started to back them into a corner, Kira yelled "Get behind me! Shadow Dome!" Kira slapped the ground and used her own shadow as well as those of objects near her to create a protective dome around herself and the Monkey Team. She winced in slight pain as the Formless started to attack it relentlessly.

Kira was struggling to keep her dome up at this point, the Formless' attacks were wearing her down, and her dome wasn't faring much better, as it was starting to crack. The Formless were about to resume their attack, when all of a sudden... "Chiro!" Kira exclaimed in relief. She let her dome down and her shadow returned to her as her brother stood in front of her. "I see you left me some bad guys," Chiro said as he looked at them. "Hey, what are friends for?" Sprx sarcastically asked. "We missed you, Chiro," Antauri said sternly. "Ugh, yeah, no time to explain, we got bone-drones to battle!" Chiro said.

"Lightning Kick!"

"Monkey Fu!"

Nova was about to punch a Formless, but Chiro beat her to the punch by kicking it. "Showoff," Nova said smiling as Chiro posed. "Huh?" Kira questioned. Sprx was about to fight some Formless, however Chiro stepped on all their heads, effectively destroying them. "Huh!" Sprx said as he crossed his arms. Chiro once again struck a pose, and once again Kira questioned what he was doing. TV Monster was shooting lasers at Antauri as he was running towards it. However, Antauri dodged by leaping onto Formless, which were soon destroyed. "Hey boob-tube!" Chiro yelled as he smashed the monster's screen before Antauri could do anything. The TV Monster was fine, however, and flew away, followed by the ooze that was all that was left of the defeated Formless. "That's right, you better ooze away!" Otto called after it. "The kid ditched us again!" Sprx yelled in realization. "Not this time," Antauri responded. Kira soon understood what he meant as he appeared above Chiro – and wait, was that a _girl_? - in the Brain Scrambler 2.

"I thought you wouldn't understand, so I kept a little secret, what's the big deal?" Chiro asked. "We're a team, we don't keep secrets from each other," Antauri responded. "Ok, fine, then I have another secret. Jin-may's coming to meet you all!" Chiro said. While Kira's eyebrows raised in shock, everyone else flipped out. "Impossible!" Antauri shouted. "No outsider has ever set foot in the Super Robot!" Gibson added. "Plus, you only met her today," Kira deadpanned. "Too late, she's here." Chiro said. "This is Jin-may." As everyone introduced themselves, Kira got nervous, but still reasoned she should be polite to Jin-may. "Hello, I'm Kira, I'm Chiro's little sister, it's nice to meet you," she said shyly. "It's nice to meet you, too!" Jin-may said back to her.

Later, as Jin-may was leaving, Kira said goodbye to her and waved her off. _'That wasn't that bad, I don't now why Antauri and Gibson were so against the idea of others coming inside, the company was nice,'_ Kira thought. "Hate to spoil the mood," Gibson said, "but apparently a silent alarm was triggered during Jin-may's visit." Up on the screen was Sakko, trying to be sneaky. _'It would be the cute thing,'_ thought Kira. "Aw, looks like Jin-may's cute little guy just got lost," Otto said. _'Maybe that's it?'_ Kira thought hopefully. Then suddenly on the screen, Sakko kicked open a panel. _'Of course.'_ Thought Kira. "That's not the bathroom!" Otto cheerfully pointed out. As Kira looked on, she suddenly got worried and turned to look at Chiro, looking for his reaction.

As it was raining outside, Kira as well as the rest of the Team came up to comfort Chiro. When she saw her brother, she walked up, hugged him, and looked up at him sadly with a cute, slightly pressed face. Chiro smiled sadly at her, and rubbed her head. He also looked behind him to everyone else. "You guys were there for me, I wasn't for you. I really let you down." He said sadly, closing his eyes. "Aw, just because a friend makes a mistake doesn't mean you give up on them," Nova said. "We got your back." Otto said. "Bet on it!"Sprx said. Suddenly, the mood was killed by the alarm. "A monster alert! The city is under siege! Again!" Gibson said. "Let's go pound some bad guys!" Chiro said.

*TRANSITION*

The Monkey Team, along with Chiro and Kira in Hyper Mode, ran towards the chutes/tubes(?), with Kira going up a purple one, traveling to the Torso Tank as well, as it could be dually wielded.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!'

" **Go!** " They all said as they piloted the Super Robot.

"There's something about that-" Chiro started to say as the robot turned around. "Jin-may?! She's a robot!" Chiro exclaimed. "I knew there was something I liked about her." Otto said.

*STUFF KIRA SAYS DURING THE BATTLE*

"Firing Mega Missiles!"

"What?! That did nothing to her!"

"Why does it always have to be the cute ones?!"

"What are you going to do, Chiro?"

"Chiro!"

*THAT IS THE END*

When the battle was over, Kira smiled as she looked on as Chiro and Jin-may talked, and waved her goodbye as she watched her fly away. _'I wonder when we'll see her again?'_ Kira thought.


	2. The Unknown Depths of Fear

**Second chapter!**

 **Oh, by the way, if anyone's wondering the tank allows two to drive it now, which is why Kira is in it.**

 **I don't own** **Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!** **, though I wish I did.**

 **And if it is needed, I don't own** **Star Trek** **, or the joke I used, and I also don't own** **Animorphs** **.**

"This is an unfortunate turn of events. Gibson?" Antauri said as everyone looked at the dried-up river. It was a hot day in Shuggazoom, and the team had come to cool off in it.

"According to my calculations-" "The river's dried up? Heh, guess I'm a genius, too!" Sprx said, cutting off Gibson. "No water, phew!" Chiro sighed in relief. "I mean, ugh, too bad, what a shame!" He said, catching himself. "I was really looking forward to swimming," Kira said sadly, looking down at the dry river, the ribbon on her head drooping as well. "I even wore my swimsuit under my clothes!"

Suddenly, the ground rumbled, causing Sprx, Chiro, and Kira to almost fall off the ledge they were on. "What's that?!" Chiro exclaimed, but the rumbling stopped as soon as it had begun. "Minor tectonic activity," Gibson said, "nothing to worry about!" "Yes, there is!" Otto said as he pointed to a large crack in the ground. Out of said crack, water suddenly came rushing through, flooding the river and making the monkeys drift/float in it. "Swimming is a go!" Otto cried out happily as he came to the surface. Antauri floated down into the water, still in his lotus position, while Gibson watched as Otto and Nova swam enthusiastically past him, splashing him in the process.

"Yes!" Kira cheered as she took off her clothes, only to reveal a simple lavender swimsuit underneath. She was looking at the water excitedly, until she saw something in the corner of her eye. "Um, Chiro? Why do you have all those floaties?" She questioned. Chiro held multiple floaties in his hands but hid them behind his back the moment she caught him. "N- nothing!" He said, sheepishly smiling at her. "Oh... ok!" Kira cheered as she jumped from the ledge into the water. She came back up to the surface, and yelled "Come on in, Chiro! The water's great!" She said as she started to swim near the others. "Oh, great..." Chiro said sarcastically as he looked on. Cool air soon caught his attention and looked at Sprx who was using his tail as a fan. "Hey, kid. Just be cool." Sprx smiled at Chiro. "I am," Chiro said. "Cool as a harpy sweating a... cool person." he responded.

"Uh huh," said Sprx, clearly seeing through his lie. "So, you gonna go in?"

"I would," Chiro said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "But the water looks too deep... I mean cold!" He shouted.

"According to my readings the water is warm, unusually warm," Gibson said suspiciously, looking over at Otto. "Wasn't me," Otto said as he flew out of the water. "Then, where is this all this warm water coming from?" Nova asked as she swam by. "If you studied your history, you'd know that Shuggazoom was constructed above a subterranean reservoir," Gibson said looking at Nova. "Oh no," Nova said as she looked up to see Otto falling from a great distance in the sky. "Monkey tsunami!" Otto exclaimed as he fell fast and into the water, and created a huge splash, which washed over Gibson and Nova, and pushed back Kira. "Haha! Oh, you should've seen the look on your faces!" Otto laughed while pointing at them. "You are such a child," Gibson said as he took out his drill and shot water back into Otto's face. "That's kind of hypocritical if you think about it, Gibson," giggled Kira as she started to swim over. Nova, however, shielded her face from the small splash of water from Gibson's actions, pouting, but only for a second.

"Boom-boom wake up!"

Nova hit the water with her gauntlets, creating a wave in the process. Kira looked at it in alarm, and swam away, nearly catching her. Otto and Gibson weren't so lucky, and they got submerged in the water, floating silently past a meditating Antauri. "Kid, it's ok, I know how you feel," Sprx said as he and Chiro watched all this happen. "What do you mean?" Chiro asked nervously.

"You know, you'll get all, uh... wet. And then there's all that uh, sand?" Sprx said, smiling at Chiro. "You get it in your shorts, and you got your fingers turning all wrinkly," Sprx said in understanding. "Totally," Chiro said in relief. "Absolutely!" The ground then rumbled again, this time disturbing the water. Kira pulled herself onto a nearby ledge, and Chiro reached down to pull her up. "Uh-oh, another quake! This can't be good," Otto said, leaping out of the water himself. Antauri floated to the surface and opened his eyes. "It's not," he said. "Monkeys, mobolize!"

*TIMESKIP: AFTER CHIRO AND KIRA TRANSFORM INTO HYPER MODE*

The team all ran to their respective tubes/chutes, getting sucked up by them to get to different parts of the robot.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, go!"

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, go!"

"Fist Rocket 4, go."

"Fist Rocket 3, go!"

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, go!"

"Torso Tank Drivers 1 and 2, go! Prepare to disengage!" Chiro and Kira said as the robot came apart.

"We've got flooding in sectors 3, 5, and 11!" Antauri said. "11? That's the transit tunnel!" Chiro exclaimed. "Make tracks, team!"

"Gibson, Sprx, we need cover! Blast those tiles!" Chiro commanded. "We're on it, kid!" Sprx said. He and Gibson launched missiles at various tiles, clearing the tunnel of falling debris. "Great, water everywhere." Chiro muttered. "Hm?" Kira said looking at him. "It's nothing," Chiro said looking at her. "Nova, Otto! Plug those leaks!" He said.

"Gotcha!"

"Aye-aye, chief!"

Nova used mechanical hands that looked like her gauntlets to try and stop the water, while Otto shot and adhesive that plugged the crack, effectively stopping the water.

"Antauri!" Kira said, "we need an escape hatch!"

"My thoughts exactly," Antauri replied. He brought out saws to saw through the ceiling of the tunnel, breaking a hole through it, and flying out. Kira then activated the claws from the tank, latching them onto the transit car. "Moving transit car into place!" she said pulling a lever. Both she and Chiro appeared on top of the tank, Chiro jumping first and catching Kira when she jumped as well.

"Thunder Punch!"

Chiro punched a hole through the transit car ceiling, and Kira used her shadow to widen it. They looked into the car, the people within it cheering as they came into view. "Beam them up, Antauri!" Kira said as he did just that. Suddenly, the water broke through the adhesive, causing it to rush through. "Oh no, you don't!" Nova exclaimed as she used the mechanical hands once again to stop the water. Sprx and Gibson on the other hand were blasting debris as it fell, though they missed some and it fell into the water near the transit car, causing the water to rock it. The claws of the Torso Tank to loosened, and Chiro held onto the pole, grabbing onto Kira as she fell back. "Hurry up, you two! The ceiling ain't looking good!" Sprx warned.

"Going up, Mr. Cheepers!" A man with a giant stuffed penguin said. _'Aw, that looks really cute!'_ Kira thought, _'I wish I had a stuffed animal like that! But I guess now isn't a good time to ask,'_ she decided, looking down at the water. "That's everybody! We're clear!" Chiro said, smiling at her. She smiled back, but that was quickly wiped away as the Torso Tank's mechanical claws came off the transit car completely, which caused Chiro and Kira to fall off with Chiro having one hand clenched on the pole, and another holding onto Kira.

"Otto!" Nova shouted as a large amount of debris fell towards them. "I see it!" He replied. The two gasped as the tiles fell on top of them.

"Monkey doodle!" Sprx said as another large amount of debris fell towards himself and Gibson. "No cause for such language!" Gibson said as the tiles fell down on both Fist Rockets, submerging them both. "Double monkey doodle," Gibson said.

From Antauri's point of view, the hole he had created closed after he pulled the man (and Mr. Cheepers) out of it. "Chiro, Kira!" Antauri said.

"Not a problem," Chiro said as he pulled himself and Kira back onto the transit car. "We're taking the Torso Tank out of here!" He then gasped as he saw how far the water had pushed the tank but put on a brave face. "We can make it," he said looking at Kira, who looked scared. "A few strokes and we're there! No problem!" Even as he said this, he imagined a whirlpool that was trying to suck both himself and Kira into it, with Skeleton King's face in the middle. "Chiro?" Kira said, tugging on his shirt. At his sister's voice, he snapped out of it, taking a hand of the pole only to touch his communicator. "Monkey team, we have a problem," he said, only to receive static. "Monkey team!" He shouted. At this point, Kira gasped, drawing to his attention that the water was up to his waist and up to her chest.

The water soon started to rise further, the water at his chest and Kira holding onto the pole, kicking her legs to stay afloat and her head above the water. Chiro hesitatingly reached out a hand but pulled it quickly back. "Monkey team, come in, over!" Chiro said, panicking when he saw Kira's head go under for a second.

"Nova? Otto? Do you read me?" Chiro said, trying to get a response.

"Sprx! Gibson! Somebody!" Kira said, trying to reach them desperately through her own communicator. No one responded though, and the two watched the water rise fearfully. Chiro, noticing Kira looking distressed, said "There's nothing to be afraid of," he said as both an assurance to her and himself. "Antauri'd say to just visualize a solution, and one will come." he said closing his eyes. He soon opened them at the sound of his and Kira's coughing, Kira having momentarily submerged again. "Right," he muttered before the current swayed the pole.

"Somebody call for a push?" Nova asked through Chiro's communicator. Both siblings smiled with a teary-eyed look on their faces, relieved. Nova used her Foot Crusher to push the transit car out of the water, leaving Kira to fall onto the car, tired from trying to stay afloat. "Are you okay, you two?" Otto asked. "Us? Why wouldn't we be?" Chiro asked as Kira coughed up some water. "Uh, anyone seen Sprx or Gibson?" He asked. As soon as he said this, Gibson's Fist Rocket burst through the rubble with its drill, allowing both Fist Rockets to break through.

"Somebody call me?" Gibson asked.

"Nice job, Gibson!" Sprx said.

Suddenly, the Brain Scrambler burst through the tunnel ceiling, flying towards Chiro and Kira. "Chiro, Kira, grab on!" He said as he flew towards them. Chiro grabbed Kira's hand as they both jumped onto the Brain Scrambler to help her up, just as the water completely swallowed the transit car once again. The two looked down at their could-be fate, with Chiro shouting "Let's scram!" As Otto pushed the Torso Tank underwater as they all came out of the tunnel. "We're out of here!" Sprx exclaimed as he flew out before the tunnel completely flooded.

"It's rising too fast!" Chiro said as the team watched from the bridge that lead to the city.

"The intensive seismic activity most likely damaged the city's subterranean support system," Gibson said as he looked on a screen that showed said support system. "I get it, the city's sinking!" Chiro said. "Then the damage must be repaired, we only have one option," Antauri concluded. "Um, we go back down?" Sprx said. "Underwater," Chiro nervously added.

"Um, how deep do we have to go?" Chiro asked as they were all underwater (in their vehicles, of course) again.

"Conservative estimate? 20,000 mega-phantoms(?)" Gibson said. "Whoa, sounds really deep." Otto said. "Just think if we got stuck down there, I wonder if the fish would eat us?"

"Underground length, directly ahead." Antauri said.

"Impressive."

"Wow."

"Check it out!"

"That's big."

"Whoa!"

"How did it get like this?"

"And to think the city is supported by these pillars!" Gibson mused.

"Looks like the quake hit this one pretty hard," Otto said referring to a pillar that had a lot of damage on it. "It appears we may have a bigger problem," Antauri said. "I would speculate those holes are not from any earthquake," Gibson said. "They look almost like-" "Teeth," Chiro and Kira said, with Chiro looking scared and Kira looking at the pillars in horror. "Teeth marks!" Chiro finished. Suddenly, a pillar fell over, and had a domino effect on the ones near it. Rubble started to fall, and the city began sinking,

"The city's coming down!" Chiro shouted. "Machinder(?) mode team, go!" He yelled as the robot re-assembled.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

" **GO!** "

The Super Robot stepped forward and tried to keep the city from sinking by pushing the bottom back up and acting as a support system.

"The city is mobilized, and the robot is holding," Gibson stated. "I stand corrected, it obviously wasn't an earthquake that caused the city to sink." "It was some kind of big... toothy thing," Otto said. "So, let's find it so I can smash it, and pound it, and slam it, and-" Antauri looked at Nova with his arms crossed. "Nova." He said, signaling she was taking it a little too far. Nova pulled back and smiled sheepishly. "Team, prep for underwater mode," Antauri said. "Of course, somebody has to stay behind, and handle the ropes, so I guess that would probably be me," Sprx nervously said. "ME!" I'll do it, I'll stay," Chiro said, all too eager to stay behind. "Are you sure you don't want to stay, Kira?" Antauri said turning to the girl.

"It's ok, Chiro can stay," Kira said smiling. "Since I'm still learning, my powers might not be too much help out there, but I'll try my best!" Kira said determinedly.

"I'm picking up anomalous readings, something's... something's moving," Gibson said.

 _ **"Got it on radar, you're on course to intercept,"**_ Chiro said.

 _'I wonder what it is, and just how big it must be to leave those kinds of teeth marks,'_ Kira thought as she looked around.

"Hey, Sprx, pick up the pace," Nova called back, snapping at the red-furred monkey. "Whoa! Uh, was that you, Nova? Heh, r-real cute, he he," Sprx said suddenly. "Almost had me going,". Sprx suddenly gasped as he said "Guys, I think I found the big teeth!" Sprxsaid in fear. "Ah, get away! On no! NO!" Sprx yelled before Kira couldn't hear him anymore. "Sprx?" Kira said. _**"Sprx, come in,"**_ Chiro said, only to be met by silence. _**"Monkey Team, I've lost Sprx,"**_ Chiro said through the communicator. "I'll get him," Nova said as Kira thought about the situation at hand. "Nova, wait up!" Otto said as Kira said "No! We shouldn't separate! That's how you get picked off!" "Otto!" Nova said as she had presumably found something.

"A-ah!" Nova screamed. "Nova?" Otto questioned. "Uh-oh," Otto said. _**"I've lost Nova, Otto too! Somebody report, what's going on?!"**_ Chiro said. "We're surrounded", Antauri said, "they're everywhere!" That was the last thing Kira heard before... silence. "Where are these things coming from?" Gibson asked, and then... silence. Kira was scared now. "Antauri? Gibson?" She called out, alone. Then, she saw them; things that looked like snakes with bulbous, round heads that had nothing but mouths. She tried to swim away, but they gave chase. _**"Kira?! Kira! What's going on?!"**_ Chiro shouted. "They're chasing me!" she yelled back. They're chasing me, and I don't know what they are!" Kira swam to a pillar, the... whatever it was almost touching her foot. She clapped her hands on the pillar, and said "Shadow Thief!", using the pillar's shadow to cut through a few of them. However, she didn't count on the things coming from behind and hitting her on the head, and making her let go of the pillar to silently float, fighting unconsciousness. "Chiro..." Was the last thing she said before meeting a fate like the others.

The team was currently wrapped up in the tentacle-like things, struggling to get out, with Kira knocked unconscious.

"Chiro, do you read?!" Gibson called out. "We could do with some help!" Otto said. "The kid ain't coming, we all knew Chiro was afraid of water, what'd we expect?!" Sprx shouted. "Have faith in the boy, he'll face his fears! After all, you did," Antauri said as Kira started to partially wake up. "Chiro... Ngh," She muttered, still not quite awake.

"Sprx!" Nova said, pointing out large rows of teeth. "Oh, heh, more big teeth, great!" He said. Kira finally woke up at that moment and look down to see that she was being lowered down into a creature's mouth. "...Please tell me this is just a bad dream?" She said, looking down. "Unfortunately, no!" Sprx replied. She suddenly heard a yell and turned her head in time to see Chiro freeing Otto. "Chiro!" Antauri said. "Yahoo!" Otto cried in celebration of his freedom. "Guess I underestimated the kid," Sprx said. "Yeah..." Kira said, in awe of her older brother as he freed her.

"Move it!" She yelled as the things came at them again. "Any idea how to fight this thing?" Chiro asked. "Not like this!" Nova stated. "Phew! I'm burning up! Why is the water so hot down here?!" Chiro said. "It's NOT me!" Otto said as he fought off one of the tentacle things. "Whatever this creature is," Antauri said, "It seems to thrive in elevated temperatures!" "Ooh, ah!" Gibson yelled as Sprx pulled him out of the way of an attack. "Which is probably why it positioned itself directly above an active lava flow." Gibson said. "Terrific, we're standing on a volcano!" Sprx said. "it just keeps getting better!" He said as a tentacle thing constricted him.

"So let's turn up the heat!" Chiro said.

"Thunder Punch!"

Chiro's attack created a large crack in the ground, leading to the creature. "Chiro! You'll trigger an eruption!" Gibson scolded. "Exactly! Follow my lead, team! Hyper force, go!" "The boy has lost his fears!" Antauri said. "And his mind," Gibson deadpanned.

"Magna-Tingler Blast!"

"Whirling Destucto Saws!"

"Boom-Boom Wake Up!"

"Shadow Thief!"

" **Double Monkey Attack!** "

The cracks in the ground went towards the creature (which honestly looked like a bigger, uglier version of a yeerk) and the ground beneath it cracked, leading it to fall into the lava. "I'm pretty sure Elfangor was just avenged," said Kira. "Who's sinking who now, ugly?!" Chiro yelled at it. "Time to go, Monkey Team!" Antauri yelled. "Our rocket packs are busted!" Yelled Sprx. "We'll never beat this heat!" "Sprx, remember? Be cool?" Chiro asked. "Cool? Right!" Sprx said catching on as he turned the tip of his tail into a fan. "Come on, kid!" Sprx said as he extended a hand to Chiro and he grabbed on, while Kira went with Antauri. All of the Monkey Team turned the tips of their tails into fans and went through the water that way as the creature turned to stone. "Looks like Shuggazoom City just got a new foundation!" Nova said.

"Ok, NOW Elfangor's been avenged!" Kira said happily.

As Chiro and Sprx were splashing water at each other in the river, Kira came over to splash both of them and all three of them got into a water fight. Suddenly, a severed head of the creature's tentacles appeared, freaking all three of them out. However, they all calmed down once Nova popped up, showing that it was just a joke. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Should've seen your faces!" Nova laughed. However, she stopped when she saw that Otto was falling from a good distance in the air. "Ugh, oh no," she said. "MONKEY TSUNAMI!" Otto yelled, splashing into the water, and causing everyone else to be caught up in his wave.

 **Whew! That, my friends, took longer than I expected! But I had fun doing it! Anyway, I think I'm supposed to ask you guys to please review so please review my story! Thanks, and I'll probably upload another chapter soon ;3**


	3. Kira Chapter 1: Sprx

**Kira will sometimes have chapters that focus on her and/or what she's doing. Later, these chapters will be more important to the story. So far, the chapters will help develop her relationships with the other characters.**

 **I don't own** _ **"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!",**_ **but I wish I did.**

 **I also don't own any of the anime mentioned within this chapter.**

Kira smiled as she sat down in the main room of the Super Robot. There were no Skeleton King forces to battle, no emergencies to take care of, and best of all, it seemed like she had the large screen all to herself! Since the Super Robot could get intergalactic channels, she had been able to watch shows that she had never had access to before. And there was one form of media that she took a liking to: anime.

If Kira had what looked like a slow day, and if no one else was using the main room, she would grab snacks, sit down, and enjoy binge watching anime to her content. The others didn't really mind her doing this, but sometimes she had to bring her binge-fest to her room when someone wanted to use the main room for something.

Kira changed the channel to _"Dragon Ball",_ smiling as she heard the theme song play. She opened a bag of chips as she watched the images on-screen and started to eat the contents.

*TRANSITION: 1 HOUR LATER*

Chiro walked past Kira as she was watching an episode of _"One Punch Man",_ and she saw him out of her peripheral vision.

"Hi, Chiro! Do you want to watch this episode with me? It's really good!" Kira said.

"Uh, sorry, Kira. There's... something else I need to do." Chiro replied, smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, ok," Kira said as he walked away. _'Why did he have to lie like that? All he had to say was that he wasn't interested,'_ Kira thought as she turned back to the screen, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

*TRANSITION: 50 MINUTES LATER*

Kira heard two voices coming her way, turning her head as they came closer.

"Hello Gibson, hi Otto!" Kira chirped.

"Hey, Kira! Whatcha watching?" Otto asked. "An episode of _"Yuri on Ice",_ why? Do you two want to join me?" Kira asked. "Su-" "Unfortunately, I have a situation in the lab I need to attend to, as does Otto," Gibson said, interrupting Otto. "Did Otto accidentally break something in the lab, and only **just** came to tell you?" Kira curiously asked. "Yes, he did," Gibson said as he glared at Otto, who was smiling sheepishly. "Oh, ok! Go on, I understand, you have something important to do," Kira said smiling up at the two. "Thank you," Gibson curtly said as he dragged Otto away.

 _'At least they were honest, besides, who knows how important the thing Otto broke was?'_ Kira thought as she turned back to the current episode she was watching, sipping cola.

*TRANSITION: 2 HOURS LATER*

When Kira heard two pairs of feet, she hesitated. _'I know where this is going to go,'_ she thought. _'But why not? Maybe this will be different!'_ Kira turned her head, seeing Nova coming from the direction of the training room. "Hello Nova," she said curtly, as she was stretching her apparent happiness thin. "Would you like to watch _"One Piece"_ with me?"

"Sorry, Kira, I just finished up in the training room, and all I want to do is lie in my bed," Nova said, just as curtly. Kira could tell she wasn't trying to be mean, she was just tired. "Ok, I don't want you to be sore in the morning, go on," Kira said, sighing. "Sorry Kira, maybe next time?" Nova said as she walked past. Kira just looked at the screen, and got up to get cookie dough ice cream, sitting down with the tub, spooning the frozen treat into her mouth.

*TRANSITION: 3 HOURS LATER (SHE DIDN'T WATCH IT UP TO THE CURRENT EPISODE)*

"Hmmmm, I haven't watched _"No Game No Life",_ yet. And... there's an opportunity to watch the whole series! Great!" Kira said, her spirits lifting slightly. She pressed play, and the first episode started. When she heard one of the tubes, Kira didn't bother turning around or saying anything, opting to pop a cookie in her mouth. _'No point in asking if no one is going to watch with me,'_ she thought. That was until she felt a large blanket fall on her shoulders. Kira then paused the episode in its beginning scenes, and turned around in surprise to see a certain red-furred monkey behind her.

Sprx.

"Hey, kid," he said. "You looked cold." Kira realized that she had been shivering, and that it had increased over time. "So, what are we watching?" Sprx asked, joining her under the blanket. "Wh-what?" Kira said as she stared at him. "What are we watching? Looks interesting," Sprx said, smiling at her. "Um, it's an anime called _"No Game No Life"_. I don't really know a lot about, since I just started watching it," Kira said, looking at Sprx. "Good, then I'll know everything. Pass the chips." Sprx said. As he turned to the screen, Kira turned as well, slowly smiling as she un-paused the episode. As she watched on with Sprx, laughing, gasping with disbelief, and watching in awe, Kira smiled, happy.

 **Ok, since I know people might wonder about this, Antauri was in his room meditating.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed Kira's first chapter. And yes, Sprx is going to do this with her from now on if anyone was wondering.**


	4. Planetoid Q (Part 1)

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **I don't own** _ **"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!",**_ **but I wish I did.**

"The Power Primate is the source of your Hyper abilities Chiro and Kira. Let it guide you through the maze," Antauri said. The siblings were in Hyper Mode, engaged in a maze simulation with Antauri. Kira looked around said maze, trying to figure out how to do such a thing. "Uagh! Wuh!" Chiro grunted as he jumped from one platform to another. _'I guess I should get going, too,'_ Kira thought as she jumped down onto a platform below Chiro. "Hey, I love mazes! I get in, I get out. Is this timed? 'Cause you're gonna be a- _mazed_ how fast I get to the end," Chiro smugly said. Kira thought differently, though.

' _If this was going be easy, then why would he tell us to use the Power Primate here?_ ' She thought as she jumped up to another platform above her and beside Chiro. The two watched as Antauri floated to a wall, and one of the panels that it was made of opened for Antauri. "It is good to have an end to journey toward, but it is the journey that matters, in the end," Antauri said, looking back. "If you say so," Chiro said as he confidently ran along the platform… until he ran into a wall, fell onto his back, and one of the panels opened up, causing him to grasp onto the ledge as he looked down below to all the other platforms that he could have hit.

"Ah, good Chiro. I see you're approaching the problem from a new perspective," Antauri said humorously as he looked down at Chiro from an open panel. "Are you ok, Chiro?" Kira said as she appeared beside Antauri, looking down at him. "I'm fine!" Chiro shouted up as he climbed up onto the platform. Kira sighed as she jumped down and helped Chiro up. The two looked at the maze, seeing the platforms constantly changing. "This is a messed up maze, Antauri!" Chiro said. "How do we pick the right path?" Kira asked.

Antauri reached out his hand to the both of them, causing two dark green orbs to appear on their chests and float to Antauri's open palm. "Embrace the Power Primate, " Antauri said as he closed his hand around the two orbs. "And you'll discover the right path is often the one you're already on." Antauri let go of the two orbs as they floated upwards, Chiro and Kira watching with awe. The panel Antauri was on floated upwards, following them. "Trust in yourselves," Antauri said. Kira smiled in wonder. "I can really do that, too?" she muttered excitedly. "That's so cheating!" Chiro said, though without ill-will. "But he got out of the maze, right? So we should trust ourselves like he said!" she stated, smiling as she stepped onto an opposite panel.

"True," Chiro said as Kira sat down and closed her eyes. A dark green orb appeared over her chest, and her panel started to slowly travel upwards. Chiro watched as she continued to ascend. "Alright, trust myself," Chiro said as he closed his eyes, an orb appearing on his chest as well. His panel started to slowly ascend. Chiro opened his eyes, and as he smiled in triumph, he lost focus, and his panel fell down. "Aaaahhhh!" Chiro yelled as he fell. His surroundings then turned maroon as he suddenly stopped.

"Antauri, Kira?" he said as he looked around. "Hahahahahaha ha," came a laugh, and the next thing Chiro knew, he was standing in the clawed and gloved hand of his foe. "Skeleton King," Chiro said as he saw the villain towering over him. Chiro gasped as he saw the sun eclipsing, and Skeleton King's head came down in order to eat him.

*SCENE CUT*

Chiro's eyes shot open, and it was clear he was out of it. Kira look worriedly at him, concerned. _**'End Training Maze Simulation,'**_ the voice in the room said. "I… sensed something amiss with the Power Primate," Antauri said as he, Chiro and Kira took off the equipment they had. "Yeah, something big," Chiro said as Gibson rushed in. "We have a problem," he said.

"Long-range scanners have picked up a massive object on collision course with Shuggazoom City."

*TRANSITION*

"Monkey Team, the fate of the city is in our hands," Gibson said as the city was starting to be covered by a large shadow.

"According to my calculations, our only hope is a graviton disruptor, a device with enough power to knock the incoming planetoid off collision course," Gibson said, but was soon interrupted by the sound of Otto's welding. "Ahem!" Gibson said in Otto's direction, and the welding stopped for a moment. "Unfortunately, there's no time to build such a fantastically complicated device as-" Gibson was cut off by more welding. The blue-furred monkey grew in anger as a tick mark appeared on his head. "Otto, what are you doing?!" he yelled, annoyed. Otto turned his pod(?) around, revealing the "fantastically complicated device" he had just finished, placing an orb onto it as the finishing piece.

"Finishing my graviton disruptor," Otto said smirking as Gibson seethed, and then went to bang his head on the screen in front of him frantically as both Kira and Chiro sweat dropped as they smiled and shrugged.

" **Monkeys, mobilize!"** they both said.

*SCENE CUT*

Chiro and Kira, along with the rest of the team, ran towards their individual tubes. When they got to them, they all got transferred to their respective parts of the robot.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, go!"

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, go!"

"Fist Rocket 4, go."

Fist Rocket 3, go!"

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, go!"

" **Torso Tank Drivers 1 and 2, go! Prepare to disengage!"** Chiro and Kira said.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

" **GO!"** they all said as the Super Robot flew into the sky, headed for space.

*SCENE CUT*

"So you two, how'd it go in the maze go?" Sprx asked

"Good!" Kira said, smiling.

"Don't ask," Chiro said. "Besides, who needs the Power Primate when you have the Super Robot Mega Boost?" Chiro said, smirking as he activated said boost. "Approaching the planetoid," Antauri said. "Mega Boosters off," Kira said. "It should be coming into view…" she said as she and Chiro looked at the static screen as the planetoid came into view. "Ugh!" Chiro said as the robot experienced turbulence. "What was that?!" "Ice asteroids!" Antauri responded. "I'm on it! Gather all power to the Fist Rockets!" Sprx said. Chiro looked nervous as he and Kira slipped out of their seats. "Wait! Wait, we need a plan!" Chiro yelled. "Ah! No time! I've got an idea! Just go with it, kid!" Sprx said as a large ice asteroid was coming their way. "Gibson! Give me an energy shield!" "I'm way ahead of you!" Gibson said. The Super Robot generated a shield, which defended them from the ice asteroid, and pushing the Robot back.

"Flying against these things isn't doing us any good, sometimes you just gotta go with the flow!" Sprx said as they flew with the ice asteroids. "Foot Cruisers!"

"Roger, Sprx." Nova said.

"Gotcha! Yahoo! Just like merging into the fast lane!" Otto said as the Robot flew backwards and out of the asteroids' way.

"Huh, nice call, Sprx," Chiro complimented.

"Yeah! That was cool!" Kira exclaimed.

"Nice? Heh, I deserve a medal! Maybe something gold, you know with those little wings?" Sprx said.

"Suddenly our Super Robot doesn't seem so super," Nova said as they flew up to the huge planetoid. "Deploying anti-planetoid measures," Antauri said as their graviton disruptor came out. "Kira, Chiro, we're in position." "Otto, charge the graviton disruptor," Chiro said. "Here goes nothing," Otto said as he pushed a button, which caused the power to go out. "Well that was certainly nothing, now try pushing the right button!" Gibson said, face-palming. "Oops, thanks, Gibson," Otto said as he pushed the right button, and the disruptor fired, hitting the planetoid. "Something's happening," Chiro said as rocks flew towards them, one hitting the 'chest' of the Super Robot, destroying the graviton disruptor and knocking it back.

"Something tells me this isn't some ordinary planet," Chiro said as the planetoid was revealed to have two red glowing eyes as well as a mouth with sharp looking 'teeth'. "I am Q," it said. "It _talks_?!" Otto exclaimed. "That's a scientific impossibility!" Gibson said, his mouth hanging open. "No. An intelligent lifeform!" Antauri said. "And if it talks, it's gonna listen," Chiro said. _**"Planetoid Q! You are on a collision course with an inhabited world!"**_ he announced. "I must do what I must do," Q said. _**"Change direction! Change direction, now!"**_ Chiro yelled. "I don't think yelling is going to help," Kira said. "Oh, I'm getting movement! I think it's trying to respond," Gibson said.

"Get out of my path!" Q shouted as beams made of what appeared to be red lightning struck the Super Robot. "We've lost power, we're going down!" Antauri shouted as the Super Robot fell… into Q's mouth.

*TRANSITION*

"Come on!" Chiro yelled as he pressed buttons. "If we don't get some power we're gonna be lunch!" The power levels then stated to rise. "Ok, let's get outta here!" Chiro said as Kira nodded her head in agreement. The Super Robot flew up and out of harm's way, at least for the moment.

"Wait, I've detected a propulsion system deep in the planetoid," Antauri said.

"Of course!" Gibson exclaimed. "This is how Q is propelling itself towards Shuggazoom City!"

"Then let's do something about it! Firing Foot Thruster 2!" Nova yelled. The Foot Thruster caused the Super Robot to fly into Q's ,mouth. "Nova, shouldn't we be flying **away** from this thing's mouth?" Chiro asked. "Listen to your feelings. _Mine_ say we need to let it eat us! Then we'll find that propulsion system and , pow!" Nova said. _'Oh, so_ that's _the lesson of the day,'_ Kira thought. "Sounds good to me! Firing Foot Thruster 1!" Otto yelled. "Uh, I don't know," Chiro said as they flew into Q's mouth.

"Now one word, floss!" Sprx said as they flew among Q's 'teeth'. Q then closed it's mouth, trapping them inside. "This place is disgusting!" Sprx said as they flew past something that looked like a mutant spider. "Then you should feel right at home, Sprx." Nova said mockingly.

"We better hurry! Planetoid Q is closing on Shuggazoom City!" Gibson exclaimed. "Stay calm. We're on course for the propulsion system," Antauri said as they continued to fly through Q. _**"Q, I know you can hear us!"**_ Chiro said. _**"Why are you trying to destroy our home?"**_ Kira asked. "I do what I do," Q replied. _**"Not good enough, so we're gonna do what we do, stop you!"**_ Chiro said. "I must do what I must do!" Q shouted.

"What does that mean?" Chiro asked. "Sounds like something bad," Otto replied. A liquid-sound filled the 'tunnel' they were in, and suddenly red liquid came rushing in their direction, crashing against the Super Robot and pushing them all down stream.

They were knocked into a whole which led to another place with green liquid. The Super Robot was righted, and its eye lights were turned on. The lights hit a large fish-like creature that swam past them, and as the Super Robot's head turned, they saw all kind of creatures walking and floating around. "Status report," Chiro said. "Danger! Point-six degrees ahead!" Antauri shouted. They were being sucked towards a plant-like organism that pulled them into a current. _'Um, why is Q basically a sentient habitat? I mean, since he's a planetoid, you wouldn't think he'd have a lot f life living inside him,'_ Kira thought. "Oh no, we don't want any part of that thing! Reverse power!" Chiro shouted. However, they couldn't escape the flow. "The current's too strong!" Antauri shouted. "It's pulling us in!" Chiro yelled. "Then go with the flow! I say full speed ahead toward the chomping thing!" Gibson said.

The Super Robot flew towards the organism at full speed, and got sucked in.

 **Hey, guys! Sorry it's taken so long for me to post a new chapter! I don't really like this episode too much, so it was tedious to type up. Part 2 will be out by next week.**

 **See you then!**


	5. Planetoid Q (Part 2)

**Psyche! Heh, you guys probably thought for a second there this chapter would be posted next week, huh? Well, here's the next part of this long, LONG episode.**

 **I don't own** _ **"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!"**_ **, but I wish I did.**

Kira sighed in relief as the Super Robot surfaced in a dark purple 'tunnel' with similarly colored fluids.

"Hahaha, we made it!" Chiro said. "I guess you're starting to believe in instinct now, huh?" Kira said, smiling at her older brother. "It's also hard science, ahem! The accelerating body is more difficult to stop than the inert one," Gibson said. "Know what else is difficult to stop?" Sprx asked. "What?" Kira asked. "Gibson's mouth." Sprx said mockingly. "Aw, come on, Sprx! That's kind of mean to say," Kira said as she lightly chuckled behind her hand.

"I've got a lock on the propulsion system!" Antauri said as they flew along the fleshy dark purple 'tunnel'. "We're back on course!". "Right, then!" Chiro said looking at Kira. "Full steam ahead!".

*TRANSITION*

The Super Robot was trudging through a 'tunnel' with sickly green 'walls' with what looked like closed eyes, and similarly colored slime. "I don't like this, team," Chiro said. "Me neither! This is a scene out of a horror movie!" Kira said, slightly nauseous. "We'd better step lively, we're running out of time!" Gibson said as the Super Robot continued to wade through the thick substance. Suddenly, all the eyes on the 'wall' blinked. "Uh, guys, you get the feeling we're being watched?" Nova asked. An eye opened to look at the Super Robot, but closed as its head turned to look at it. Then, all the eyes on the 'wall' and in the slime the Robot was wading in opened.

" **AH!"** Everyone screamed as the eyes started to cover the Super Robot. "These slimy creatures have as trapped!" Gibson yelled as a red eye looked in at him from a window. "Not a prob, we'll electrify the Robot and shock 'em off!" Chiro said. "OR, we could use their sliminess to help us squeeze out!" Otto said. "Yeah, I think you're on to something, Otto!" Chiro said as he gave Otto a thumbs up. "We're with ya!" Kira said. The Super Robot then leaped out of the slime, and rode on it to another 'tunnel' with the eyes falling off. The Super Robot then landed on its 'feet' and spun off all the eyes on its upper body.

"Yeeha, that was fun!" Sprx cheered. "Ugh, speak for yourself, " Gibson panted. "Not a solution I would have offered, Otto, but inspired all the same," Antauri said. "Yeah, it was a little surprising, but better than I could have thought of!" Kira said. "Gotta follow your hunches, sometimes they're all ya got. It's your own – Chiro, Kira!" Otto said as the alarm went off. _**"Monkey Team, hall breach!"**_ Chiro cried out.

The monkeys came down the tubes and ran into the main room. They stopped beside a horror-stricken Kira and before them was an eye-covered Chiro. Chiro turned around to face them, and all the eyes opened. "Hey, that's a good look for you, kid!" Sprx said. The eyes on Chiro's head looked at Sprx, closed, and when they opened again they were mouths with sharp teeth. **"AH!"** The Monkey Team and Kira yelled as they all backed away. "They're biting me! And it hurts! A lot!" Chiro yelled as he ran around in circles.

"Hang on, Chiro!" Nova yelled as she changed her hands into her gauntlets.

"Boom-boom Wake Up!"

"Magna-Tingler Blast!"

"Faze and Daze!"

"Whirling Destructo-Saws!"

"Shadow Thief!"

"Monkey-Fu!"

Gibson plugged his tail into an outlet and yelled "Cyber-Block(?) Drill Sucker!" he yelled as he sucked the incapacitated eyes into his drills and out of the Robot through his tail. "Ugh," Nova said as she looked at the sight. "That is just wrong," Nova said as Kira nodded behind her.

*TRANSITION*

The Super Robot ran on a white 'hill', going onwards towards the propulsion system. "For beings so small, you are unquestionably bold," Q said. "We're very close to the propulsion system," Antauri reported. "You hear that, Q? We'll stop you!" Chiro shouted. "Q cannot be stopped!" Q replied. "When did he start referring to himself in the third-person?" Kira asked. "Uh, kid! Try not to provoke the planet!" Sprx said as they come to the top of the 'hill', which was revealed to be a giant eyeball. The Super Robot skidded to a halt, but fell down into the pupil. **"AH!"** they all yelled.

*SCENE CUT*

The Super Robot was tied up by pink tendrils, giving the team a front-row seat as Q came over Shuggazoom.

"We're trapped, team!" Antauri said. "It's worse than that!" Chiro said. "Your efforts are futile! Watch now as I do what I do, eliminate your world!" Q shouted.

"We'll soon pass the point of no return, when the chances to stop our home from being vaporized , drop to zero." Gibson said. "We're so close! Q's propulsion system must be destroyed!" Antauri said. "We're stuck!" Sprx shouted. "Not all of us! Monkeys, I trusted you, trust me!" Chiro said. "No," Kira said determinedly, "Trust **us**!"

"Kira, Chiro, we **do** trust you, but-" "Antauri, we remember the maze!" Chiro said. "We've got it, now!" Kira said as an orange and purple helmet covered both of their heads respectively. **"Torso Tank, ready to disengage!"** the two said.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

" **GO!"** the two siblings exclaimed as the Torso Tank disengaged and rolled towards the propulsion system. The Torso Tank broke from a gray barrier, and headed onwards.

"Antauri, are you sure? They're alone," Nova said worriedly. "No Monkey Team member is ever alone," Antauri replied.

.

.

.

.

"Closing on propulsion system!" Kira reported as the Torso Tank moved through a rainbow colored 'tunnel'. They experienced more and more turbulence as they moved towards their goal, until the power was momentarily cut out, and they found themselves upside-down. "Hold on, Kira! Let me get out first," Chiro said as Kira was grabbing her seatbelt. Chiro unbuckled himself and leapt to the floor. Afterwards, he helped Kira out of her seatbelt and onto the ceiling/'floor' of the tank, and they both climbed out of it.

Kira heard Chiro gasp and she turned to see what it was. "Woah…" she said as she looked on in awe of Q's propulsion system with her brother. "Gotcha!" Chiro said, smirking as the two leaped down and ran towards it. What they didn't realize was that pink tendrils came from under the tank and were reaching for them…

The two reached the propulsion system and found a lever sticking out of it. "Wait a second, why's there a lever here? And for that matter, why's it at your height, Chiro? This kind of seems too easy, considering all we had to do to get here," Kira said. "I don't know, but this is the only thing that can stop Q from destroying Shuggazoom, so let's pull it!" Chiro replied as he reached for , pink tendrils tightened around Chiro and Kira's legs and ankles, pulling them up into the air.

" **AUGH!"** the two yelled as they were constricted, and the two soon fell asleep.

When the two woke up, they were in a white, misty place. "Where are we?" Chiro questioned. "At the end of your journey, ones called Chiro and Kira. Your doom, is inevitable." Q said as an anthropomorphized version of him appeared. Q punched the ground, almost crushing Kira and Chiro as they leapt back. "We didn't come to fight you, rock-head!" Chiro said. "You won't stop Q!" Q said as laser beams were shot out of his eyes.

"Shadow Dome!" Kira shouted as she used her own shadow to shield the both of them.

"Why are you trying to destroy Shuggazoom City?!" Chiro shouted as he kicked through Q's body, only for him to regenerate. Q tried to punch Chiro, but Kira's shadow restricted him from doing so. "Our planet can't even talk! What did it ever do to you, anyway?" Kira asked. "I do not know your planet, he says I must destroy it," Q said. "He?" Kira said. She gasped as a figure appeared behind Q. "YOU!" Chiro yelled, glaring at Skeleton King as he laughed. "Before me, Q randomly bounced around the galaxy. I created the propulsion system to control his destiny!" Skeleton King said. The two yelled as Q's attacks hit. "Now Q hurtles to destroy Shuggaoom! And I have chosen his first path!"

"Wait, path? Chiro, that's it!" Kira said. Chiro nodded as they both focused, the monkey team's voices going through their panels of the maze appeared, as Antauri's voice ran through their heads.

"Embrace the Power Primate."

" **Trust ourselves,"** they both said. "What is this?" Skeleton King questioned. "The children! Finish them!" Q ran towards the two, shooting lasers at them, but Chiro blocked them with a panel. "You didn't choose this path, Q!" Kira said. "Skeleton King did!" "What would you choose?" Chiro asked. "Choose? I thought choice was a dream," Q said. "Don't listen to the children!" Skeleton King shouted. " Kira and Chiro raised their hands, green auras emitting from them. Panels fell from Skeleton King's image, revealing that he wasn't actually there.

"How do I know… what to choose?" Q asked. "Look inside yourself," Chiro said as the same green orbs from before appeared and went out towards Q. They hit him, and Q's eyes went blue. "Fool! Your path has been chosen!" Skeleton King yelled. "I choose… A different path!" Q yelled as this time, blue laser beams hit Skeleton King's image, causing him to disappear. "NO!"

.

.

.

.

Kira and Chiro soon smiled as they woke up, but quickly frowned and shuddered in disgust as they got the (now limp) tendrils off.

"Over there! I see them!" a voice rang out behind them. The two turned, and smiled in delight as the Monkey Team ran towards them. "Hey, you two!" Sprx said. "Hey, Monkey Team." Chiro, Kira! You ok?" Antauri asked. The two siblings smiled at each other as Chiro said "Let's just say the Power Primate came in handy,".

"Q, he led us here, now he wants this thing destroyed!" Sprx exclaimed. "At this rate, Q's moving too fast to stop, there's nothing we can do." Gibson stated. "Yes there is," Kira said.

.

.

.

.

"If we significantly increase Q's velocity, we'll reach where we're supposed to be sooner then where we were supposed to be later," Gibson said as the Super Robot was pushing Q. "We speed up enough, we won't hit Shuggazoom!" Chiro said looking at a confused Kira. "That's exactly what I said!" Gibson said.

" **Hyperforce,"**

" **GO!"**

The Super Robot's boosters increased in power, causing Q to go faster than he would have on his own, causing him to completely miss Shuggazoom. The once terrified people cheered as the Super Robot touched down.

*TRANSITION*

"I would ask one thing of you," Q said. "If it be possible, I choose to be one of you," he said. "That's a good choice, Q! Of course you can be one of us!" Kira said smiling. They all watched as Q changed shape, until he resembled a monkey head. _'I don't want to sound mean, but he looked better as he was, still it's a nice thing he did.'_ Kira thought.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

"Go," Q said as he turned around and floated off into space. As Kira watched him go, she smiled as she thought _'I guess at the end of the day, our destinies are made out of choices. So, I make the decision to meet Q again. I wonder when that will be?'._

 **Phew! I finally finished! I hope you guys enjoyed these last two chapters, because:**

 **It definitely took a while**

 **I never wanted it to be two chapters, that's just giving the episode more credit than I see fit**

 **It's not that I HATE the episode, it's just that if I had to rate Season 1 episodes 1-13 (13 being the lowest), this episode would be either 12 or 13. Well, expect a few Kira chapters before I do another episode chapter. See ya! ;3**


	6. Kira Chapter 2: Kage (Part 1)

**Here I am with another chapter!**

 **I don't own** _ **"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!"**_ **, but I wish I did.**

"Thank you for coming!" a store cashier said as Kira walked out the store's double doors.

Kira was getting food since they were running out, as well as for breakfast tomorrow; it would be Wednesday, and she would need a lot of ingredients for the weekly breakfast buffets she usually did. Everyone else told her that she hadn't needed to when she first started this new tradition, but soon enough they all started to accept and even look forward to it. Kira didn't mind, besides, this was perfect for her anyway. Before she and Chiro had found the Super Robot on the outskirts of Shuggazoom City, she didn't have access to the recipes or the means to make them like she did now, so the buffet was a good excuse to try them out.

As Kira was thinking about what to make, she heard a sound.

"Meow!"

Kira snapped out of her thoughts as she looked around for whatever had made the sound.

"Meow!"

Kira looked in the direction of a dark alley-way, which seemed to be the direction of whatever was making the noise. _'I shouldn't go down there, whenever someone goes down an alley-way something bad happens! But, it IS filled with shadows that I could if someone wanted to hurt me, and I DO want to know what's making that noise,'_ Kira thought as she walked down the alley-way (grocery bags still in hand).

Kira looked around as she tried to identify the sound, her curiosity growing every second.

"Meow!"

Kira stopped as the sound came from in front of her, and gasped happily as she looked down. "Oh, so it was you!"

.

.

.

.

Chiro watched Kira leave the Super Robot, noting the bounce in her step and a happy sounding hum as she left.

For the last six weeks, Kira had been taking every opportunity to go to the store, and showed more eagerness to do it than she had shown before. Besides that, she was getting back later with the groceries than she ever had before. Something was up. Finally, Chiro had decided to follow Kira to the store to see what she was doing.

After he was sure Kira was out of the Super Robot, he ran towards the tubes, but was shocked to see that the Monkey Team was there, and looking sheepish at that. "Uh, what are you guys doing?" Chiro asked. "Well, Kira's been acting… weird lately, so we decided to follow her," Nova said. "We're worried about the kid, besides, we could ask YOU the same thing," Sprx said defensively. Chiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I was actually about to do the same," he said. "Hey guys, let's go! We're gonna lose her if we don't hurry!" Otto said.

.

.

.

.

Both the Monkey Team and Chiro watched from a slight distance as Kira came out of the store. "There doesn't seem to be a problem," Antauri said. "Yes, perhaps our assumptions were a bit off," Gibson said. "So why is she coming back to the Robot late? Something's up, guys," Chiro said. "Hey, something's happening!" Otto pointed out. Kira was looking back and forth before walking down an alley-way. "Why's she goin' down an alley?!" Spex exclaimed. "Let's find out," Chiro said as he narrowed his eyes.

.

.

.

.

"Hi! I'm back again today!" Kira said crouching in front of something on the ground. "Kira!" came a shout. Kira's head shot up in surprise as she stood up, turning to see the team. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked confused. "What are we doing here? What are YOU doing in an alley?! Lately, you've been acting really weird! What's going on?" Chiro asked. "Oh! Um…" Kira said as the ground suddenly became really interesting as she turned her head to the side. "We're waiting, Kira." Antauri said. "Well, I guess I'd better show you who I'm playing with now," Kira said as she stepped aside.

Behind her was a black cat with a light gray chest and underbelly. It had two long tails that ended in dark gray wisps, had ice-blue eyes, and a small earring in one ear. "You've been playing with a cat?" Chiro deadpanned as he and the team sweat-dropped. "Yeah. He's the reason I've been coming back late," Kira said sadly. "I found him here a while ago, and since he lives by the store, I was looking for excuses to come here,". "Why didn't you tell us that's what you were doing? You didn't have to keep it a secret," Nova said. "I kept him a secret because I wanted to keep him," Kira said. She bent down to pet the cat as he purred. "I thought you wouldn't like a pet to be around, least of all Gibson," "Excuse me?!" Gibson exclaimed. "So I decided that if I couldn't keep him, I could at least play with him, I didn't mean to worry you guys," Kira said.

They all sighed as they looked at Kira, who seemed like she was about to cry. "Kira, we wouldn't have said no," Otto said gently. "We would have debated, we certainly would have debated," Gibson cut in. "But we wouldn't have denied you outright." Antauri finished. "R-really?" Kira said as the cat wrapped himself around her leg. "Really," Chiro said.

"Hey, don't look so sad, kid! I mean, even though ya kept something from us, it's not like we were actually goona say no," Sprx said. "Heck, we're not exactly saying no now!" Kira's eyes shot up, a trace of hope lingering in them. "You'd actually let me keep him?" she asked. "For now, it's a 'maybe'" Antauri said, smiling at her. "We'll see how it goes for a month, THEN we'll see if you can keep him," Nova said. "Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kira said immediately cheering up. "Sure, but let's get out of this alley first and back to the Super Robot," Chiro said. "Ok," Kira said as she and the cat followed out of the alley-way.

"WHAT THE –" Sprx shouted as he tripped onto the street. "What is it, Sprx?" Kira said. "It's that cat; it doesn't have a shadow!" Sprx replied. Everyone turned around and saw that what Sprx said was true. The cat had no shadow, and yet Kira smiled as she said "I know." She walked forward and in front of them as she said "It's because he's a shadow being, so he doesn't have a shadow." The cat walked up to Kira to sit beside her. She smiled as she said "That's why I'm naming him Kage*!"

Kage followed his new owner back to the Robot as the others gaped, not knowing where his owner would lead him, but both happy the future contained the other.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! Originally, Kage was supposed to be something like Kirara from** _ **"Inuyasha",**_ **and he was also supposed to be called "Kuro", as well. But it changed over time.**

 **Like I said, the next few chapters will be Kira chapters, and they'll probably be posted rapidly for the next few days. However, don't expect that to be the norm from now on. I'll also post "Magnetic Menace" soon, too.**

 **; 3**


	7. Kira Chapter 3: Kage Kai Koto

**Kira is spending time with Kage and the team here, just talking and talking with him.**

 **I don't own** _ **"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!"**_ **, but I wish I did.**

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

Kira shot up out of her lying position, and turned to turn off her alarm clock. The clock read 6:30 in the morning, as usual, and Kira smiled. "Good morning!" she cried out cheerfully, seemingly to no one. Kira bounded out of bed to get dressed, and a dark, swift shadow followed closely behind her.

.

.

.

.

Kira smiled as she walked out of her room. _'Ok, first I need to clean-up, then I can watch the early anime block,'_ she thought as she walked down the hallway. As she continued down to the main room, a large shadow followed behind her.

As she reached the main room, Kira smiled as she saw there wasn't much to be done. At first when she started this habit, she had more to clean than just the main room, but she quickly found out where NOT to clean. The others' rooms(that was just common sense), the vehicles(she had been cleaning in one of the Fist Rockets, accidentally fired a missile, and said missile went into the water surrounding Shuggazoom City), Gibson's lab(she was almost hurt by a chemical that Gibson was working with), and the kitchen(everyone cleaned after themselves). So out of all the places within the Robot, she only had the main room to clean, what little there was to ACTUALLY clean.

Kira took out a broom and started to sweep, oblivious to the large shadow currently behind her, and starting to seep to the floor. As Kira finished sweeping(there wasn't that much to do, remember?), she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, and turned around to see the shadow on the floor.

"Kage!" she cheered as the shadow formed into a more solid, cat-shape. Kage sat in front of Kira as she knelt down to his level. Kira smiled as she said "Thanks for keeping me company. I usually do my morning routine alone, but it was nice to feel your presence today." Kage looked up at his owner and said one thing.

"Meow."

*TRANSITION: 3 HOURS LATER*

At breakfast, Kira sat at the table as she was about to eat.

"Meow."

Kira looked down to see Kage sitting at her feet and flicking his tails in anticipation. "Oh, you want something to eat?" Kira said smiling down at the cat. Kage's response was to stand on his hind legs and place his front paws. "Ok, here you go," Kira said. She pulled a chunk of her own shadow off and formed it in the shape of a mouse. Kira moved it around with her hand as she watched Kage chase after the shadow mouse. "Um, Kira? I don't think Kage _needs_ to eat. I mean, he _is_ a shadow," Chiro said. "He's a shadow _being_ , Chiro. He's a living entity, so he does need to eat," Kira said. "Actually, shadows in general have their own varying awareness…" Kira said as Kage finally clamped his jaws around the shadow mouse. "However, I can't create any shadows with any kind of awareness, so the ones I use are more like objects than actual beings," Kira said as she watched Kage eat the shadow mouse.

"Or, they can be easy prey for a shadow being," Kira said gesturing to the cat. "O…k, I get that, I think," Chiro said. "But what about your shadow, or the ones you use while fighting?" Nova asked, the rest of the team invested in the conversation now. Kira looked up as Kage jumped into her lap. "My shadow is tied to myself, I can't get rid of it, it's _really_ hard to a find a place where there are no shadows. Anyway, I can part with a small part of my shadow, mostly because my shadow won't have a permanent chunk in it, it's a shadow! But when I use my shadow to defend myself from an attack, it doesn't hurt, but it's like… wearing down my stamina. If I use my Shadow Dome, it looks like it's cracking, but the shadow that makes it up is just losing its solid shape. My shadow is nothing but a part of me in a way, so it's just going back to the way it was," Kira said as she stroked Kage.

"The other shadows I use are from objects, so their shadows don't have a lot of awareness separately. It's just like borrowing them and promising to give them back," Kira said. "Wait, what do ya mean by their "awareness"?" Sprx asked. "Yes, I'm curious as well," Antauri said. "It's impossible for such a thing to be possible! Shadows, having awareness?" Gibson said skeptically. "I can't tell you that," Kira said. "Why not? Is it something bad?" Otto asked. "It's just that, I can't explain it. You would have to have abilities like mine to understand it. I can't put it into words, at least not ones that would explain it a whole bunch," Kira said.

"Well, why don't you just say the words that can at least explain it a little bit?" Nova suggested. "Ok! I guess the words I would use are 'consuming', 'whispers', 'faded', 'varying', and 'yin', or at least those are a few," Kira said. The rest of the team blinked as they sweat-dropped. Kira then went back to her breakfast, and the rest of the morning was quiet.

.

.

.

.

Kira was walking to a bakery with Kage at her side. Sure, Kira liked to cook and bake, but she still liked to go somewhere else to try other treats and gain an interest through how to make said treats. The bakery was still a little far away, and Kira couldn't go through the large vacant lot she usually went through to get to it, so she went around. Suddenly, a support beam broke, causing it to fall in the direction of an oblivious Kira. However, Kage saw it, his eyes widening as he saw it.

Kira was surprised when she was tackled from behind, but shocked when she saw the support beam and who had tackled her. It was a very large cat, taller than _her_ , that looked like it was formed by moving wisps of shadows, even the white parts of its "fur" it had. Its tails were large and long, with what looked like light gray shadows formed to look like smoke coming off of them. The cat had piercing ice-blue eyes, and a stud earring with a diamond prism attached to it. "K-Kage? Is that you?" Kira said as the large cat sat back on its hind legs. The large cat nudged her as the girl smiled. "It IS you!" Kira said as she threw her hands around Kage's neck. Kage purred as he was embraced, and Kira opened her eyes as she felt something around his neck.

"What's this?" Kira asked as she moved her hand around his neck and under whatever it was around Kage's neck. It was a silver chain, and at the middle of it was a silver pendant that looked like a flame with blue shards of gems within it. "Oh, wow. What's this, Kage?" Kira asked. Kage turned his head, gently taking it from her grasp. "Oh… Well, I guess it doesn't matter, does it? If you don't wanna tell me, I won't ask!" Kira said throwing her arms around him. Kage blinked in surprise as he shrunk back to his smaller size, causing Kira to be holding him up. "Come on," the girl said as she set him down. "Let's go to that bakery! I want to try their melopan!" Kira said cheerfully as the girl and her cat walked on.

 **I'm going to leave you guys on that note, and no, none of these Kira chapters are filler. And even if it was, is that so bad? I always thought that the show could use episodes to breathe and not have any Skeleton King threats to deal with. But that's just me ;3**


	8. Kira Chapter 4: Otto (Part 1)

**Kira has a nightmare, but Otto's there to make her feel better.**

 **I don't own** _ **"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!",**_ **but I wish I did.**

 _(Kira's Dream/Nightmare)_

 _Kira was walking in an endless, noiseless white space where she was the only thing there. There was nothing else, not even a shadow. 'Where am I?' She thought._

 _Kira continued to walk down the space, when suddenly incomprehensible whispers started to fill the space around her. "What are you saying? What's happening?!" She cried out as the whispers started to get louder and louder. The white space around her was filling with what looked like darkness and shadows coming towards her; the whispers were roaring now._

 _"No," Kira whispered in terror as the darkness and shadows constricted her arms and legs. "No!" She shouted as they traveled up her body and started to cover her head, the whispers deafening now._

 _Now with the white space almost completely black, the shadow and darkness covered Kira was kneeling on the floor, her eyes white while broad vertical white lines going down her head. She picked up her head and looked towards the readers._

 _"NO!"_

(Reality)

"NO!"

Kira's head shot up from her pillow as she went into a sitting position, panting as tears welled up in her eyes as one rolled down her cheek.

"Kira?"

Kira turned her head to see Otto standing in the doorway looking worried. "O-Otto? What are you doing up?" She whispered. "I could ask you the same thing," Otto replied as he walked towards her bed. "You look scared, did ya have a nightmare?" Otto said gently. "Mm-hm," Kira nodded as she pulled her covers around her shoulders. "What was it about? Ya might feel better if you talk about it!" Otto said cheerfully. "I-I don't really wanna talk about it," Kira said as she buried herself in her covers. "Oh ok." Otto said as Kira cast her eyes down. "Oh! I know what'll make you feel better! Come on!" Otto said as he took Kira's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"O-Otto, wait!"

.

.

.

.

Otto and Kira were sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate while they were talking.

"Thanks Otto, you were right. I do feel better!" Kira said as she smiled softly. "Anytime, Kira!" Otto exclaimed. Kira sipped her hot chocolate as she began to loose herself in her thoughts. _'Still, I wonder what that nightmare was about,'_ the green-furred monkey thought as he looked at the young girl next to him. Kira noticed Otto looking at her and smiled at him. _'Eh, who cares? At least she's feeling happy now,'_ Otto concluded as the two drank their hot chocolate together.


	9. A Tick-Tock Menace

**And now we're back to the episode chapters.**

 **I don't own** _ **"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!",**_ **but I wish I did. And just in case, I don't own the** _ **"Digimon"**_ **franchise, because if I did** _ **"Digimon 02" and its plot wouldn't be a hot mess.**_

 _ **"Monkey Team border re-con, do you copy?"**_

"Chiro here, Sector 10 is all clear, Antauri!" Chiro said

"Yup! No sign of Skeleton King activity," Kira said.

 _ **"Let's pack it in, Sprx,"**_ Chiro said. "Right, kid!" Sprx said. "Wait, ngh! I'm sensing some kind of magnetic anomaly in the atmosphere," Sprx replied. _**"Weird... Uh, better return to HQ ASAP!"**_ Chiro said over the comm. "What? You have a hot date?" Sprx asked, smirking. "Me? No! I-I just -" ' _ **Urgent reminder for Chiro: weekly episodic television series, "The Sun Riders", will begin in 5 minutes.'**_ _"_ You want to go in early to watch your show, Chiro?" Kira deadpanned. ' _ **Urgent reminder for Kira: the "Digimon" franchise marathon will begin in 10 minutes.'**_ The robotic reminder said as Kira looked down and blushed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, go ahead you two. Watch your shows. I can check this out on my own," Sprx said. "Thanks, Sprx," Chiro said. "Sure. Oh, and one more thing. You better record that marathon, Kira." Sprx said as the young girl chuckled. "Ok, Sprx! See you later!" She said.

.

.

.

.

Kira was watching (and recording) the start of the _"Digimon"_ marathon when Chiro and Antauri entered her room through the door. "Kira, is Sprx in here? Did he come back yet?" Chiro asked. "No, he hasn't yet," Kira said slowly. "Wait, did something happen?!"

*TRANSITION*

Antauri, Chiro and Kira came into the main room through their respective tubes and rushed to the screen.

"The radar scan had Sprx in low orbit when his tracking beacon went dead, and he disappeared," Gibson reported. "Based on his last known trajectory, I calculate his path lead him into this sector." "The Trash-Con Corridor," Otto said in awe. "Nothing but a bunch of broken, worn out old space junk up there!" "Uh, he was checking out some magnetic anomaly, eh, try contacting him." Chiro suggested.

"I advise we combine signal strength to increase overall range," Gibson said.

"Monkey Team to Sprx! SPRX-77 reply!" Antauri said. What the Team got back wasn't a reply, but an ear-splitting metallic shriek. "OW! What was that?!" Chiro asked as he and Kira covered their ears. "Appears his comm. signal is being jammed, by something up there." Gibson replied. "If Sprx were here he would want to go rescue, uh, himself," Otto said. "And that's what we'll do!"Chiro said as he and Kira transformed into Hyper-mode.

 **"Hyper Force, GO!"** _'Hang on, Sprx,'_ Kira thought.

*TRANSITION*

The Team ran to their respective tubes and were transported to their vehicles, all except for Sprx.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, Go!"

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, Go!"

"Fist Rocket 4, Go."

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, Go!"

 **"Torso Tank Drivers 1 and 2, Go!"**

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"…"

"Er, Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

 **"GO!"**

"Nobody said 'Monkey'…" Gibson said sadly as the Super Robot flew up into the sky.

"WHOA! What's with the steering?!" Chiro yelled. "Without the Fist Rocket 4 the gyro-compensator's out of balance!" Gibson replied. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Kira said, looking a bit pale (well, paler than usual,). "Well don't throw up in here! It's gonna stink!" Chiro said. "Careful not to hit that big thing!" Nova yelled. "What big thing?" Otto asked. "Oh, that big, BIG thing!" He exclaimed as they hurtled towards what looked like a giant cube. **"AH!"** They all yelled as the Super Robot crashed "head" first into the giant cube.

.

.

.

.

"Whaddya got?" Chiro said as he and Kira stepped out in their space suits. "Bad news, we're too unstable to fly without Fist Rocket 1 and Sprx," Gibson reported. "Good news, I sense Sprx's presence! He's here somewhere," Antauri said. "But, where is here?" Kira asked.

.

.

.

.

"Look at this place! Have you ever seen such a paradise?" Otto asked gleefully. "Of rusty old junk? Uh, no." Nova said. "Ugh, this place makes my fur itch!" Nova said as she hugged herself. "Come on, Otto! After we find Sprx you can explore this place all you want!" Kira yelled back as the green-furred monkey ran to catch up, all of them oblivious to a small metal robot following them.

"Whatever's jamming Sprx's appears to be coming from this location," Chiro said. "Does anyone else feel like they're being watched?" Kira asked. Not long after the young girl spoke, the Team heard a robotic sound. "Hey, did you hear that?!" Chiro asked as they all looked around. "Over there!" Nova yelled as she pointed to a small camera-bot. "That thing might know where Sprx is!" Chiro said as he ran towards it. "Or it might have at least seen the Fist Rocket!" Kira said as she followed her older brother. They both lunged for the bot, but it quickly dodged the both of them and scurried away as the Team chased after it and backed it into a corner,

"Don't worry! We're not gonna hurt you!" Kira said a,d as they approached the bot "grew" wings and flew off with Otto and Nova failing to grab it. "Otto! I thought you were gonna grab it!" Nova yelled. "I thought SPrx was gonna!- Oh yeah, my fault," Otto said. "It wasn't your fault Otto, so don't blame yourself." Kira said as she smiled encouragingly. "She's right Otto, there are other forces at work," Antauri said. Suddenly, the Team was confined in a metal box. "What's this?!" Chiro exclaimed.

.

.

.

.

"Wait, listen," Antauri said as the Team fell downwards, and when the box hit the ground, it opened up to reveal that they were in a blue-tinted room with multiple gears, machines, and mechanisms. "Stay alert, Team! Somebody brought us here," Chiro said as from both sides of them four red robots suddenly appeared. "Maybe it was THOSE guys," Otto said as the robots surrounded them. "Maybe they'll run away like their little friend," Gibson said as the robots pulled out their weapons. "Nope, looks like they're the welcoming committee, Gibson!" Kira exclaimed. "Hyper Force GO! Formation O!"Chiro said.

"Chiro Spear-O!"

"Claw Disruptor!"

"Tornado Ka-blasto!"

"Montog Scalpel! Nova, a little help, please!"

"Lady Tomahawk! Whoa!" Nova said as she was hit.

"Don't worry, I've got you Nova! Shadow Dome!" Kira said as she brought up her defensive dome of shadows around herself and Nova as two robots shot at them.

"Ugh!"

"Ah!"

"Uh!"

"Shadow Thief!" Kira shouted as she destroyed two of the remaining robots as Chiro kicked two others, destroying them. "Everybody Ok?" Chiro asked as Kira helped the others get up. "I forgot, in O Formation both Sprx **and** Kira cover our rear!" "Sorry guys, I'll remember next time," Kira said. "It's not your fault, you're just used to the way the O Formation usually is, so are we," Nova said. The Team then gasped in disbelief as the destroyed robots assembled themselves back together, even more coming at them all then before. "There are too many to fight!" Gibson exclaimed. "Heh! There's never too many to fight!" Nova replied. "Ah, but are there too many to fight, and **win**?" Antauri asked as the robots closed in on them.

.

.

.

.

"Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Reset! Reboot!" A voice came as the robots backed off as the Team blinked in confusion and disbelief.

"This is no way to welcome visitors to the realm!" Another being that looked like a robot but with a visible brain inside its "head" as he knocked over a long row of red robots down as they were all dispersing. "My deepest apologies, my soldiers are somewhat, _single-minded_ in duty," the being said as he bowed and straightened up. "I am your host, Lord Scrapperton! Version 2.8! Grand Earl of the Mecha-Realm!" "Um, I'm Chiro, this is my little sister Kira, and these are-" "The _finest_ examples of Mech-simians I've ever laid optics on!" Scrapperton said as he walked past the two siblings to look at Gibson. "Oh, the wedges and the gadgets! It must have taken you both **years** to collect them all! I'm a bit of a collector myself, you see," Scrapperton said. "Mm-hm," Chiro said. "Actually, that's why we're here, we're missing one. A _red_ one." "Hm-hm-hm, it's _always_ the _red_ ones, isn't it?" Scrapperton chuckled.

"His ship disappeared near here, and we were hoping maybe you'd seen him," Chiro said. "Mmm... No, decidedly not," Scrapperton replied. "Come with me young Chiro and Kira, to the parlor, that's where I keep my scanners. We'll find your lost monkey, see if we don't! I'll just fetch a transport," Scrapperton said as he walked away. "Whatever was jamming Sprx's signal is coming from in here," Gibson said as he stopped Chiro from following Scrapperton. "Somewhere close."

"Right, I'm guessing this guy's up to something," Chiro said. "What tipped you off? The fact that he stared at the others weirdly, that in the beginning he completely ignored you, or that until he saw the monkeys, his soldiers were attacking us," Kira said. "Um, all three? But still, the guy's **too** happy, **creepy** happy." Chiro replied. "We'll keep him busy while you guys track the signal," Kira said. "Kira, Chiro," Antauri said. "We know what we're doing," Kira said as Scrapperton flew back to them using a very large gear for transport. The two siblings jumped onto the gear to join Scrapperton on it. "Our monkeys will stay here and, uh..." "Do as they wish!" Scrapperton said. "In my kingdom they're welcome from aft to stern."

.

.

.

.

"I would never have _dreamed_ of a place like this, when I was human," Scrapperton said as they flew around his kingdom. "You were human?!" Chiro asked, surprised. "Yes! Sparing the gruesome details, one day I happened to find myself severely lacking in the leg department!" Scrapperton said. "That's awful!" Kira said sympathetically. "Nonsense! It was the beginning of my grand upgrade! Tick-tock! Tick-tock!" Scrapperton said as the gear the three were riding went down a tunnel filled with TVs of all shapes and sizes. "Ah, those were the best years of my life," Scrapperton said.

 _(Flash-back)_

 _Scrapperton looked back to his earlier days as black and white pictures came up._

 _"Leg number one: serial number GH-11929. A genuine masterpiece from the age of steel. It was my first gadget, I HAD to have a matching pair!" Scrapperton said as a picture of two human legs became robotic. "But I couldn't stop there, tick-toc. Titanium replaced bone, my raspy organic lungs became a fuel-efficient carbonator." As Scrapperton said this, his human body showed mechanical changes happening within his body piece by piece._

 _(End Flash-back)_

"I had outgrown my chaotic human biology to become a _truly_ self-made man! Tick-tock!" Scrapperton said as his new robotic image was shown on a large TV screen. "You replaced ALL your human parts?" Chiro asked. " _Upgraded!_ In order to collect a full set, I really quite _had_ to, tick-tock," Scrapperton replied.

.

.

.

.

The gear that Scrapperton, Chiro and Kira were riding went through a tunnel and entered another room filled with what someone would normally call 'mechanical junk'. "Home again, home again, do the jig!" Scrapperton said modestly. "Wow! That's some throne!" Kira said in awe. "Why, thank you, my dear! You could call it my, 'seat of power', *ahem*, it's also a neutron generator!" Scrapperton said grandly. "The battery makes the whole place a bit twitchy but, gotta keep the whole thing going," he said. Suddenly, an alarm resounded throughought the whole room. "What was that?" Kira asked as she and Chiro looked around. "Um, no cause for alarm, I've missed tick-tock time," Scrapperton said reassuringly as his top hat opened up to reveal a pink machine in which he placed the point of his scepter into. "Hello, Mr. Cogsmith!" Scrapperton cheerfully said to it. "Coggy is the best thing I ever found! One of a kind, really, he's just _full_ of great ideas!" Scrapperton said as "Cogsmith" turned around from use. "Yes... _yes!_ Tick-tock! In fact, it was Coggy'sida to build this place! Tick-tock!" "Wow, really?" Kira said in admiration.

"That's cool, but where are those scanners you were talking about? We're kinda worried about our friend," Chiro said. _'Right, how could I let Scrapperton distract me? I'm supposed to be distracting_ _ **him**_ _and trying to find Sprx!'_ Kira thought. " Yes, yes, yes, but first come see my personal best collection! Tick-tock! These are the most _precious_ of the precious!" Scrapperton said as he gestured towards three figurines.

"No way! It's the Sun Riders! You actually have the whole set?!" Chiro exclaimed. "Why collect at all if you're not going to collect them all?" Scrapperton said nonchalantly. Chiro's jaw dropped as he looked at the figurines. "Super Quasar! Aurora Six! Even Johnny Sunspot's side-car!" Chiro exclaimed as he lovingly looked at them. "Wow, Chiro! That's great! I mean, I couldn't imagine if I found a full set of the- AH!" Kira suddenly screamed as she turned to see a **lot** of figurines. "A whole complete set of the Digi-destined _and_ their digimon with all of their digi-volutions?! I thought it was _impossible_ to still be able to find a complete set! Ohmygosh, when Sprx sees this he is going to _flip_!" The young girl exclaimed as she fan-girled over the set.

"I've always wanted to find those that obviously shared my, _desire_ , to collect as you two do," Scrapperton said as he broke the two out of their trances. "Uh, thanks, but no thanks." Chiro said as he took Kira's hand and pulled her behind him. "Yeah, we _**really**_ need to find him, and..." Kira said when suddenly the mechanical junk pile tumbled over to reveal... "The Fist Rocket!" Kira exclaimed as she and Chiro turned to glare at Scrapperton. "Ah, yes, I _have_ been a _teensy_ bit deceptive, tick-tock, bad Scrapperton! It's a _leftover_ from my human days," he said as he tapped his scepter on his hand. "Where. Is. Our. Monkey?" Chiro demanded as the two siblings continued to glare at Scrapperton.

 **"WOAH!"** The two siblings turned around to see the Monkey Team lying in a collapsed heap on the floor. "There. Happy?" Scrapperton asked mockingly as the two ran over to the monkeys. "Sprx!" Kira yelled in relief as they reached them. "You two Ok?" Sprx asked as he smiled at them. "We're fine." Kira said as Sprx reached up his new hand. "OH! You've got man-hands!" Chiro said as he pulled Kira back in surprise. "He-heh..." Sprx nervously chuckled. "Give him back his magnets!" Kira demanded. "Ha ha, tick-tock! I'm afraid I'm not quite done with them just yet," Scrapperton said.

Sprx's magnets then came out of Scrapperton's back. "I've got plans, BIG plans," Scrapperton said. "Now, what was it the red monkey said? Oh yes, _Magna-Ball Blazer!_ " Scrapperton shouted as he attacked the Team. "Repulsor Ray, go!" Scrapperton yelled as he slammed them all into the wall. "Ah ha ha ha ha, tick-tock, tick-tock." Scrapperton said menacingly as he stood over the collapsed Team.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh..." Kira said as she woke up. She then turned her head and her eyes widened in shock as she took in that the rest of the Monkey Team's hands were gone. "Oh no," she whispered. She then turned to see Chiro get up and walk towards the 'bars' of their cell and wiced when he was electrocuted. "Otto, cut us out of here!" Chiro said. "Chiro, Otto doesn't have his saws," Kira said sadly. "Yep, no can do, Chiro." Otto stated. Kira tried form a Shadow Dome, but it wouldn't go all the way through without electrocuting her as well. "I can't use the shadows, they're screaming," she said. "At least you've got hands," Nova said as she glared at Sprx. "Yeah, but they're so weird! So, how we gettin' outta here? Should we split up?" Sprx asked. Kira smiled and shook her head no as she said "Chiro and I already made that mistake, Sprx. We're not as good without all our pieces. We'll do this together."

"You know what Sprx would say if he were here? He'd say-" "I'd say right on, kid!" Sprx said as he covered Otto's mouth.

.

.

.

.

"Tick-tock! Soon my collection will be a _whole world_ closer to completion," Scrapperton said as he used Sprx's magnets to lift up Shuggazoom City."I don't think so!" A voice rang out. "That's no collectible! That's our home!" Chiro finished as he and Kira attacked Scrapperton.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Shadow Thief!"

"I _suppose_ that would have hurt! Had I been human!" Scrapperton exclaimed as Nova's gauntlets, Gibson's drills, Otto's saws, and Antauri's ghost claws appeared from his back. Suddenly, the red robot soldiers from before appeared behind the Team. "I'll get Scrapperton. Kira, you help the others handle his machines!" Chiro said. Kira nodded at this determinedly but Otto said "Handle 'em?! We got no hands!" "I don't know," Sprx said as he showed off his man-hands, "I'm pretty _handy_ with these."

"Shadow Thief!" Kira yelled as she took down four robots with her shadow. She then ran to protect the others from floating out into space. As she was struggling, she looked down at her brother's fight with Scrapperton, and cheered when Sprx used a yo-yo - _'Huh, when did he get that?'-_ and threw Scrapperton's scepter into a large gear. As she and the rest of the Team fell back onto the floor. "Hey, you got your weapons back!" She shouted as got up. However, confusion soon took over as she and the Team started to once again float. "That thing powers the artificial gravity!" Chiro exclaimed. "That's the least of our worries! That _thing_ is going into critical over-load!" Gibson said as the machine began to shoot out electricity.

"My collection!" Kira turned her head to the left to see Scrapperton (or rather, Scrapperton's _head_ ) flying around and fretting over his disappearing collection. "Your collection is history, Scrapperton! Let's go!" Chiro said. "Don't touch me! I'm s-starting a _new_ collection, yes, tick-tock!" "You mean you would rather risk your life for a collection?!" Kira shouted. _'The guy is_ **nuts** _but you can't say he's not determined,'_ the young girl thought as she followed the rest of the Team to the Fist Rocket as they sped towards the Super Robot, which flew out of harms' way in the nick of time.

.

.

.

.

"Scans show no bios, no mechs, nothing. In short, no Scrapperton." Gibson reported. "Then he's... gone?" Kira whispered, horror-stricken. This was the first time that someone didn't survive an attack. She hadn't exactly liked Scrapperton, but maybe if he had been saved, he could have been helped. "He must have been vaporized when the neutron generator went," Antauri concluded. "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, let's go home." Chiro said.

.

.

.

.

"Hey kid," Sprx said as he came into Kira's room. "Oh hey, Sprx. Looks like you got your hands back, huh?" Kira said as she smiled softly and started to pet the sleeping Kage. _'I can't believe he slept through all that!'_ Kira thought. "Yup, but that's not what I came in here for. Did ya record that marathon like I asked you to?" The red monkey said as he hopped on top of Kira's bed. Kira's smile grew wider as she said "From the second it came on."

 **Well, that was the last episode before the two I REALLY wanted to get to. If you guys felt like Kira hasn't been doing a lot to stand out, I think the next two episode-chapters will fix that for you. ;3**


	10. The Betrayal of Childhood Heroes(Part 1)

**And it's finally time to get to one of the few episodes so far that I was really excited to do, "** _ **The Sun Riders**_ **"!**

 **I don't own** _ **"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!"**_ **, but I wish I did.**

Kira was sleeping soundly in her bed when she heard a resounding crash throughout the Super Robot, which caused her eyes to snap open. Grumbling, the young girl sat up, causing a sleeping Kage to be disturbed, and checked the time. _'You've got to be kidding me, what the heck is someone doing up at_ _ **5:01**_ _?! Whatever, I'll go see what it is,'_ Kira got up out of her bed, bringing her comforter and Kage with her, to the purple tube she frequently went through to get places. Grumbling, she and Kage went to the main room, only to find Chiro playing along with his favorite TV show, "The Sun Riders". And Kira was **not** amused.

"Uh, what's up, guys?" Chiro asked as he had the same pose as Johnny Sunspot on the large screen. "What's 'up' is that I was woken up _**one hour and twenty-nine minutes**_ earlier than I was supposed to, but was woken up anyway by my big brother looking at TV and RPing to his show _**very loudly**_!" Kira growled as she wrapped her comforter tighter around her shoulders. "Wha- but you and Sprx do that all the time!"Chiro shot back. "Yeah, but do we cause crashes that wake everyone up at an ungodly hour?! No!" Kira yelled grumpily. When she saw the look Antauri gave her though, she softened as she sighed and said "Sorry, Chiro. I didn't mean to yell,you guys know how I am when I get up this early." The rest of the Team nodded, as they had found out the hard way before that Kira wasn't to be woken up before 6:30.

*yawn* "Well, anyway, I better go back to sleep, Chiro you can tell us all about this later," Kira said as she smiled softly.

.

.

.

.

"What I'm about to share with you is the coolest super-hero team EVER!" Chiro said excitedly.

It was at least two hours later, and Kira was sitting cross-legged in her purple-tinted comfort pod. "WHOA! A little love here?" Sprx asked jokingly. "I meant on TV, they're the reason I wanted to be a super-hero!" Chiro exclaimed. "Really? Huh, what was _your_ reason, Kira?" Nova asked. "Oh, um, it's kinda silly... I'll tell you later," Kira said hesitantly.

"Meet, the Sun Riders!" Chiro said as the Team watched a short clip of the show.

"Sun Gun: Dazzle Stun!" A young woman shouted as she fired a sun beam from her gun. "Aurora Six, she can stun _any_ monster with her Sun Gun!" Chiro said as he and Sprx expressed their like attraction to the woman. "Oh, please," Nova said. "She seems pretty cool! Maybe I can be like her someday!" Kira said, smiling. "Kira, sweetie, you'd be much better off by **not** being like her," Nova replied. "Solar Helmet Hot-Shot!" A man shouted as he shot solar energy from his helmet. "Super Quasar! He leads the Sun Riders and wields the power of a thousand suns!" Chiro said. Kira noticed from the corner of her eye that Antauri and Otto looked pretty amazed and impressed by the man. _'Maybe, just maybe, they'd look like that when watching an anime with me?'_ She thought hopefully.

Kira then shook her head to clear her thoughts. _'No, I can't be selfish right now, this is Chiro's moment. Besides, I still have Sprx to watch with me, and one person is more than enough,'_ the girl thought cheerfully. "Black-Hole Blackout!" A young red-haired boy called out as he utilized his gloves to create black-hole energy and stop a vehicle from hitting himself. "And that's Johnny Sunspot, the kid sidekick genius who builds all the team's gadgets! His gloves can make black holes!" Gibson smirked as he said "Hm. Black hole energy is extremely unstable. Bringing his gloves together like that could destroy the universe!" "Ok, Dr. Brain Strain" Chiro said. "Don't worry about it, Gibson! It's fiction, not real life!" Kira said, amused. "Check out the Sun Cycles! Awesome, huh?! Best of all, they have the coolest, uh, second coolest, Super Robot in the galaxy! Nebutron 7!"

"Light!"

"Above darkness!"

"Forever!"

 **"Sun Riders, fight on!"**

"Say it, do it, live it!" Chiro cheered as he struck the same pose as before. Kira smiled at Chiro, happy her brother could enjoy something this much. Suddenly, the alarms in the Super Robot went off. "We've got multiple Skeleton King forces invading the city! Kinda early, isn't it?" Nova remarked. "We'll have Formless for breakfast, **monkeys mobolize!"** Kira and Chiro said.

*TRANSITION*

Lead by Kira and Chiro, the Team all went up their respective tubes to go to their respective vehicles.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 Go!"

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, Go!"

"Fist Rocket 4, Go,"

"Fist Rocket 3, Go!"

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, Go!"

 **"Torso Tank Drivers 1 and 2, Go! Prepare to disengage!"**

The Super Robot came apart and the vehicle's repspective drivers headed off to stop Skeleton King's forces. "I'm getting a visual now," Gibson reported. From overhead view, a bunch of Formless were on motorcycles riding in the city, while TV Monster flew overhead, following a small group.

"The Formless are in pursuit of someone," Antauri said. "No way," Chiro said in awe as the Sun Riders came into view. From his motorcycle side-car, Johnny threw(?) black holes at two Formless, while Aurora Six shot at a few more Formless coming towards them. Super Quasar spun his motorcycle around and shot a solar beam at TV Monster, but it dodged and shot energy beams at the three, causing them to fall off their bikes. "Johnny!" Aurora yelled out. "My gloves are jammed!" Johnny said as he tried to shoot out black hole energy, but to no avail. "Give up now, Sun Riders, and I promise you won't feel a thing." Skeleton King said menacingly.

Suddenly, the Hyper Force came onto the scene. "We gotta help!" Chiro said. "Right, battle Formation Alpha 7! Hyper force," Kira said.

 **"GO!"**

From behind the Formless, Otto shot at some from his Cruiser while Gibson took some out from above. Nova shot at more Formless, while Antauri and Sprx took down TV Monster, which landed on the remaining Formless. The Torso Tank rolled up, and its two drivers appeared at the open hatch. "Get in! We're on your side!" Chiro said.

.

.

.

.

"I'm Chiro, this is my little sister Kira, and the Super Robot Monkey Team." Chiro said. _'He's acting star-struck,'_ Kira thought as she smiled.

"Are your bikes solar powered?"

"Why is Skeleton King chasing you?"

"I thought you guys were only real on TV! You are real?" Kira mouthed _"Please go along with it,"_ from behind Chiro as she smiled. "Of course Chee-ro, you see, after the show ended, we wanted something more," Johnny said. Kira couldn't help but notice the shadow on his face. _'A little ominous,'_ she thought. "We gave up our lives as performers, and embraced the fight against _true_ evil," Super Quasar said. "Skeleton King." Aurora Six finished. _'That kind of shadow is on all of their faces, something doesn't feel right,'_ Kira thought. "We know 'im," Chiro said. "Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we join forces and fight the old Bone-bag together!" Chiro said. "That's a solar idea!" Johnny responded.

"Um, excuse me, but I have to talk with Chiro a second, please sit down and have a drink, thank you!" Kira said as she dragged Chiro around a corner. "What is it, Kira?" Chiro asked. "Well, about the Sun Riders, should we be rushing an alliance like this? And doesn't all this sound a little weird to you?" Kira asked hesitantly. "What do you mean? They're the Sun Riders, we could use their help to fight Skeleton King!" Chiro replied. "Yeah, we could, but something's a little off about them, they never answered any of your questions other than the last one! And they have shadows over their faces!" Kira said.

"Kira, they were probably too tired to answer those other questions, and we all have shadows on our faces," Chiro said. "Yeah, we do, but not like them! I know shadows, and those shadows aren't right!" Kira responded, trying to make her brother see a point. Chiro sighed as he said "Come on, Kira! At least try to get to know them and feel happy for me before you accuse them of stuff!" Chiro said. "I mean, _I'd_ feel happy if some of the characters from your favorite shows showed up!" Chiro said" Kira sighed as she said "I'm sorry, Chiro. You're right, I _should_ give them a chance before I judge them, and I am happy for you. So go ahead and hangout with your TV heroes, I know I would." Chiro smiled and said "Thanks, Kira." Before running off. Kira smiled at Chiro's retreating back, but the smile fell as soon as she was sure he had left.

 _'I'll give them a chance, but that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on them,'_ Kira thought as she walked to join the others.

.

.

.

.

Kira joined Gibson and Chiro in the doorway of the lab. *whistle*"Neutron Generator, Spectral Energy Grid, Quantum Pulse Turbines, and the talking monkeys are a nice gimmick," Johnny complimented. "They're not a gimmick, and Gibson here was the one who made all of this stuff," Kira said. "Gimmick?! Wait, how is it that you understand our primate tounge?" Gibson asked. "Galactic Translators," Johnny said as he proudly pointed his thumb in the direction of the device on his chest.

 _'Hm, I guess Johnny is... Ok,'_ Kira thought hesitantly. _'But I'll look out for the other Sun Riders, too!'_

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Anokore(? Sorry if this is wrong, I don't know what he said), this robot is quite well suited for battle," Super Quasar complimented as he looked at blueprints for the Super Robot. "Yes, though we try to solve our problems _without_ force," Antauri said as he was sitting atop Super Quasar bike. Otto was underneath it doing repairs, while Kira stood next to them, away from Super Quasar. "Of _course_ , who would fight when they could, _not_ fight?" Super Quasar chuckled. _'Well,_ _ **that**_ _was a weird way of saying it, it kind of sounded like he was mocking Antauri!'_ Kira thought.

"Kira-san, what are you thinking about?" Super Quasar inquired when he saw her frown. "O-Oh! I was just thinking about what Antauri said, and he was right! We shouldn't try to use force if we haven't tried everything else to solve a problem!" Kira said as she smiled cheerfully. "Ah, I see," the man inquired as he turned his back to the young girl again.

' _Ok, I have to be more careful next time, but Super Quasar is acting a little weird, as the saying goes, I smell a rat!'_ Kira thought as she left the main room to join Nova, Sprx, and Aurora Six.

.

.

.

.

"So, pretty hard to be the only girl on the team, isn't it? Oh, no offense, Kira," Nova said as she looked up from under Aurora Six's bike to look up at the young girl. "It's ok, Nova," Kira said reassuringly. "Not when you look like me," Aurora Six said as she charmed Sprx, who fell to the floor looking like a lovesick idiot. "Sprx!" Kira said as she look worriedly at the red-furred monkey. "Don't worry Kira, he'll be just fine," Aurora Six said as she grabbed the girl. "It's sweet that you worry about him though." Aurora said as she sat Kira down next to her. "Oh, thank you Miss Six," Kira said as she blushed at the compliment. "Please, just call me Aurora," the female Sun Rider said as she smiled at the girl. "Ok, Aurora!" Kira said as she smiled at the woman.

' _Aurora Six doesn't_ _ **seem**_ _to be suspicious, but that comment about her appearance was a little vain. She could've just said "Not when you're me", but she specifically said something about her appearance,'_ Kira thought, but was shaken out of her thoughts when a sound penetrated them. It was Kage hissing at Aurora Six. "Kage! That's very rude!" Kira admonished as she picked up her cat. Kage's hissing stopped as Kira started to pet him, but his gaze on Aurora Six never broke.

' _Strange, Kage's never hissed at anyone before,'_ Kira thought suspicously as she continued to stroke her pet.

.

.

.

.

Kira sat down on her bed and looked at Kage, who was sitting by her feet. She eventually had to take Kage away to her room when he had once again hissed at Aurora Six, clawed Super Quasar's leg, and tried to bite Johnny Sunspot. "Kage, why did you try to hurt the Sun Riders? They didn't do anything to you," the young girl said as she picked up her cat and held him in the air as he purred. Kira sighed as she lay back on her bed as she said to Kage "I mean, you shouldn't and wouldn't do that except if you're feeling threatened."

"Do you always talk to your cat like that?" a voice said. Kira quickly sat up as she looked at the owner of the voice, it was Johnny Sunspot in her doorway. "O-Oh, Johnny! I didn't hear you come in! Oh! Sorry about Kage biting you earlier, it's not like him to do that!" Kira said as Johnny smirked. "Oh, that? Barely felt a thing! I actually came to invite you to join us in a sparring match with us and your brother." the boy genius said. "Really? Well, um, I don't really wanna join in, I'm kind of tired from chasing Kage. Besides, Chiro was always the bigger fan of your show than I ever was, so he can go ahead and spar you guys!" Kira said as she smiled kindly towards Johnny, who chuckled at her response.

"Wow, that's real nice of ya to do that for your brother, Kira!" Johnny said as he started to leave the room. "Just make sure that niceness doesn't hurt you," Johnny concluded ominously as he left her room completely.

Kira's eyes widened when she heard that from Johnny. ' _What could he have meant by that?'_ she thought.

.

.

.

.

Kira stepped out of her tube into the main room as she walked towards the monkeys. "Hey guys, where's Chiro and the Sun Riders?" Kira asked. "Oh, they're still sparring," Nova said. "Ok, I guess I'll go watch, then! Wanna come?" she asked. "Sure! Besides, we finished fixing their motorcycles for 'em already," Otto said. As the Team made their way to where Chiro and the Sun Riders were, Kira started to hear a bunch of noises. _'Oh no, what's happening in there?!'_ she thought as she rushed into the room, in time to hear Johnny say "And all we had to do is get rid of you, your sister, **and** your little pets," as she saw him point something at Chiro. "Sprx!" she said as she looked at the red monkey. He nodded and used his magnets to destroy the gadget in Johnny's hands, alerting the four that the Team was in the room.

"Uh, we fixed your motorcycles," Otto said.

 **And I'm ending Part One of this here, because I always thought it would be cool to end on that line.**

 **Well, see you next chapter! ;3**


	11. The Betrayal of Childhood Heroes(Part 2)

**And, we're back!**

 **I don't own "** _ **Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!"**_ **, but I wish I did.**

"Uh, we fixed your motorcycles," Otto said.

Chiro leaped over to the rest of the Team and tore off the Sun Riders jacket he had on. "I can't believe it, my heroes are nothing but gadget bad guys?! Well now you're gonna take on the real thing!" Chiro angrily. "That's why we're here, Chee-ro!" Johnny said as he smirked. "Hey Gibson, how about turning off the lights? Just to make things more interesting," Chiro said as Gibson turned off the lights.

"Lady Tomahawk!"

"Whirling Destructo-Saws!"

"Magna-Tingler Blast!"

"Thunder Punch!"

Chiro punched the Sun Riders into the wall, and as soon as the lights came on, both Chiro and Kira walked towards them. "We haven't shown you all our special effects," Johnny said as the Sun Riders joined hands and called out "Super Solar Strike!", knocking back the Team. "You're gonna pay for that," Chiro said as he pushed himself up from the ground. "Chiro, Kira, we must retreat,"Antauri said. Kira looked around her and saw the others were getting up themselves. "Alright," she said as she joined Chiro on the back of Aurora Six's bike, the Monkey Team hopping in the sidecar. Chiro dodged the attacks the Sun Riders threw at them and jumped out of a hole in the Super Robot's chest.

Kira heard a stomping sound behind her and turned to see the Sun Riders piloting the Super robot and coming after them. "Uh-oh," she said. "We've got nothing to worry about! They're not _real_ pilots, they just play them on TV," Sprx said as missiles were launched their way as Chiro swerved the bike in order to miss them. "They're not playing now!" Nova shouted to and embarrassed Sprx. Kira looked behind them to see if any more attacks were going to be launched, but to her surprise, the Sun Riders piloted the Super Robot into a building. ' _Well, it's not what they're used to after all,'_ she thought as they all rode away.

.

.

.

.

Chiro slowed the motorcycle to a stop, and clenched the handle bars. "Now that they have Skeleton King's gadgets **and** our Super Robot, we're done for!" he said. "No we're not, Chiro," Kira said as she hugged her older brother. "This Is just an obstacle we need to overcome." "A hero is not defined by the tools he uses, but by the purpose in which he uses them," Antauri said. "Then we're lousy heroes!" Chiro exclaimed. Kira frowned, as she was not used to seeing Chiro so down. "The only chance we have is to find a giant robot, like maybe..." "The Nebutron 7?" Gibson asked. "Chiro, I'm afraid there's something you need to see."

.

.

.

.

"The old studio where they filmed the Sun Riders series," Chiro said as they roamed around on the bike. "Starbase X-22 I presume," Gibson said as they stopped at a studio that said NO. 22. ' _I'm just gonna assume that I was out of the room when all this happened,'_ Kira thought, confused. "I got it," Sprx said as he used his magnets to break down the doors to the studio. "The Nebutron 7!" Chiro exclaimed as he urged the bike forward. Gibson jumped out of the sidecar and turned on the lights, showing the Nebutron 7's legs, but not the body. "Where's the rest of it?" Kira asked. "Over there!" Sprx pointed towards a smaller, more beat up robot than Chiro or Kira expected. "It looked biggeron TV," Chiro lamented. "So it's a little small, I'm sure it's tough as-oops," Nova said as she punched through the foot of the robot.

The robot then tilted as Nova ran over to push it back up, smiling sheepishly.

"Aargh, that's it! I give up!" Chiro said. "If this were some TV show we could give up, but this is the real world, kid," Sprx said. "And real heroes fight on," Antauri said to a hopeless Chiro. Kira looked down at her brother as he kneeled on his hands and knees, and said "Chiro, remember what you said to the Sun Riders back there? The reason they did any of this was because they didn't wanna be fake, because they wanted to be the real deal, but being a hero is more than having authentic powers, it's about helping those who need help, it's about doing the right thing, and a whole bunch of other stuff!".

"The moment the Sun Riders accepted Skeleton King's offer and accepted what they had to do, that's when they stopped being heroes. So, are you gonna let a bunch of fake heroes scare you, or are you, the REAL DEAL, gonna stand against them? Your choice, Chiro." Kira said as she ran to help the Monkeys repair the Nebutron 7. As Kira held a metal sheet for Otto to weld, out of the corner of her eye she saw Chiro doing the same thing as he smiled at her. She smiled back as they continued to repair the Nebutron 7.

*TRANSITION*

" **HOORAY!"**

The Team yelled as they finished making repairs. "This might work after all!" Chiro said as they admired their work. Suddenly, there was a ground shaking stomp outside. "Apparently we're going to find out sooner than expected," Gibson said as they all went inside the Nebutron 7. "Nebutron 7 crew, activate! Solar Motion Accelerator, Go!" Chiro said as he, Nova and Otto were on bikes, and Antauri, Sprx, Gibson and Kira were standing.

"Accelerator 1, Go!"

"Accelerator 2, Go!"

"Nebutron Speed Burst, Go," Chiro said as they went out to face the Sun Riders. "Right," Chiro said as he noticed the Nebutron 7 only went up to the Super Robot's foot. ' _Well, it all comes down to this,'_ Kira thought.

"Now they've gone too far!" Nova said as the Sun Riders' logo appeared on the Super Robot. "Deploy the Comet Clobber!" Kira said as Antauri wheeled the crank. "Comet Clobber deployed!" Antauri said as a large, rickety mace appeared, and broke when it hit the Super Robot's foot. ' _Ok, they haven't beaten us_ _ **yet**_ _, so that's something, right?'_ Kira thought as the Sun Riders blasted them, causind Sprx and Nova to hold up the roof. "Monkey Team, fight on!" Chiro said as he used pedal power to move the Nebutron 7, dodging all the attacks launched at them. "Activate Nebutron defenses!" Chiro said.

' _Ok, it's now or never,'_ Kira thought as she gathered all the shadows around her to cloak her arms in shadows and darkness to create extensions of her own arms and hands, though the fingers looked clawed*. She smiled in triumph as she extended these arms to defend against oncoming missiles.

"Good job, Team!" Chiro said as Kira fell to her knees, panting as the shadows and darkness around her arms dispersed. ' _It's so hard to keep that up, even for a short time!'_ Kira thought. "Sprx, Gibson, get us out of here." Chiro said. Sprx and Gibson used their jetpacks to fly around the Super Robot, avoiding its punches until they were knocked down and landed on its antennae. Silently, Otto jumped out of the Nebutron 7 unnoticed, and over the Robot's side.

The Nebutron 7 was grabbed and ripped apart to reveal the Team, but before the Robot could shoot lasers at them, Otto pulled a wire, shutting down the power as the others sighed in relief.

*TRANSITION*

On the shoulders of the Super Robot, the Hyper Force and the Sun Riders faced off. "Keep them separated so they don't use their Super Solar Thingy," Chiro said. "Right, **Hyper Force, GO!"** the two siblings yelled as they attacked. "Ready! Super Solar Str-agh!" Johnny said as Chiro kicked him in the back. Aurora Six shot at Nova with her Sun Gun, but Nova deflected all of her shots. "Aurora Six then looked in shock as Sprx took her gun away from her. "I thought you liked me?" Aurora Six asked. "I do, she doesn't," Sprx said as Nova punched Aurora Six and the two smiled at each other. "Watch out you two! Shadow Dome!" Kira shouted out, but she was blasted back by the impact, and was knocked out.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kira asked as she woke up with the others around her. "Well, after we kicked the Sun Riders into space, you were you to the med bay since you were unconcious, and had some minor injuries," Gibson said as h checked over Kira. "Does anything hurt?" the blue monkey asked. "No, I'm fine," Kira said as she swung her legs off of the table into a sitting position. "Careful! I still need to make sure you're alright after you took the brunt of Super Quasar's attack," Gibson said. "Alright. Hey Gibson, is Chiro ok?" Kira asked. "Yes, he's fine, Kira." Gibson said as he turned to smile at her. "Good," the girl said as she laid back and closed her eyes. "Good."

 ***When you think of the arms, think of Derieri's arm from "** _ **The Seven Deadly Sins"**_ **, which I also don't own.**

 **Whew! Finally finished that two-parter! Better start on the next one! There's a lot I want to change and re-do. See you guys later! :3**


	12. The Sixth Monkey(Part 1)

**I'm baaaaack! I was debating whether or not to make a K-chapter before this, but as you can tell, I decided not to. Anyway, Let's get on with the story!**

 _(PAST)_

 _Kira's scream got caught in her throat as a thorn-like projectile pierced through the Super Robot's torso, almost spearing Chiro's head. The giant eye creature they were fighting had pinned them down with similar projectiles against a building._

" _ **Sprx, increase break-away leverage,"**_ _Antauri said. Sprx tried to move the Robot's hand and arm, but it was futile. "_ _ **It's no good!"**_ _Sprx sad as they struggled to break free. "_ _ **We're stuck!"**_ _Otto exclaimed. "_ _ **Not as stuck as we're about to be,"**_ _Kira heard Chiro say. She could only nod her head as the eye creature floated towards them, her eyes widening as the projectiles were pointed at them._

(PRESENT)

"At this point we appear to be doomed. Would anyone like to explain how we came to this?" Antauri said as the image of the eye creature heading towards them was paused.

"My refexes were too slow,"

"My aim was off,"

"My calculations were thwarty,"

"I couldn't think fast enough on my feet," Kira said.

"My... feelings exactly. They all messed up," Sprx said as Kira slightly glared at him. "You don't think you made even the slightest mistake, Sprx?" She asked. "Nope!" the red-furred monkey replied. "Hey, let's not forget how this came out," Chiro said as he un-paused the video feed.

 _(PAST)_

 _As the creature closing in on them, Kira heard Chiro say "_ _ **LASE-TRON FURY!"**_ _as he pushed a red button and destroyed the eye creature._

(PRESENT)

Kira watched Chiro bow to the cheering crowd on-screen as Antauri turned the video off.

*Ahem!* "Yes, well, my intention Chiro was to identify our weaknesses and thereby learn where we need improvement," Antauri said. "I don't know, as the older co-team leader, I say pretty good, no offense, Kira." Chiro said arrogantly. "None taken," Kira said. _'He WAS the one out of the two of us to get us out of that mess,'_ Kira thought. "Very well. For those of us who were not so "good" I have an assignment. I want each of you to come up with a new battle move," Antauri said.

.

.

.

.

"So you're really not gonna come up with a new move?" Otto asked. "Hey, I've got enough moves, and they're working just fine," Chiro said as the rest of the Team and Kira left as he started to demonstrate his 'moves'.

.

.

.

.

Kira paced around in her room as Kage watched from her bed, his tails flicking. "What should I do? I know that darkness and shadow arm won't be used anytime soon!" she said sighing. She sat down on her bed with Kage and laid on her back as she looked at Kage. "Mm, what should I do?" she asked, more to herself than to the cat. Kage placed his front two paws on her forehead as he looked at her. Kira closed her eyes as she let all her barriers down, including the one that let the whispers of the shadows rush over her. Kira opened her eyes, her pupils gone, and her iris were darkened as they went from top to bottom.

As she stayed like this, she blinked, the shadows seemingly suggesting something that piqued her interest. Her eyes widened slightly as Kage lifted his paws off her forehead. "That's it!" she said as she smiled softly as she sat up, her pupils returning and her blue eyes brightening again. "I know what to do! I bet the others will be surprised, but I have to make sure they'll be ready to be seen, first!"

.

.

.

.

Kira rushed into the training in Hyper mode, panting.

"Am I too late?" she asked as the Team looked at her. "No, you've just missed Otto and Sprx's moves," Antauri said. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Kira said. "Don't be, kiddo. You can bet their moves won't be as good as mine!" Sprx snickered. "Knuckle Duster!" Nova yelled as it looked like she was going to punch Sprx. The gauntlet fist stopped short though, and Sprx sighed in relief, only to be knocked back into a wall by the knuckles comping out and punching him. "Part of the effectiveness is the surprise!" Nova said as Kira ran over to help Sprx up. "So it would appear." Antauri said. "Gibson?"

Gibson smirked as he shot what looked like electricity at a wall, shorting out the power. "I have dubbed them 'Bio-static Energy Amplification Darts," Gibson said as the power came back on. "That's a mouthful," Kira said as she sweat-dropped. "Ooh, ooh! How about, the Spin Shocker!" Otto cheerfully suggested. " 'Spin Shocker?' Please, it's not a dance move," Gibson said."Ok, my turn!" Kira said. "Oh! And another thing! I hope it's Ok if I came up with _two_ new moves, she said smiling. "Of course, show us what you have, Kira." Antauri said. Kira smiled at Antauri before focusing, focusing on the darkness around herself, bring it to one place as she clenched her hands into fist and brought them to her sides.

"Dark... Impalement!" she shouted, one of her fists pumping up into the air. Suddenly, the already broken machine in the corner was pierced by black spikes, surprising the Team. Kira smiled as she brought her fist down, seemingly shattering the spikes, but the machine still reaped the damage. "For that move, I solidify the darkness around me, and I use it to attack with those spikes!" Kira said to a questioning Antauri. "For my next move, I actually need someone," Kira said sheepishly. "Alright, I'll do it," Sprx said. "Ok," Kira said hesitatingly. She locked her eyes on Sprx's shadow, imagining her shadow going along with it.

"Sorry Sprx," she said. She knelt to the ground, placed her hands on it, and narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, Kira wasn't there anymore, but the Team noticed that there was a dark shadow on the ground, resembling Kira's form. The shadow opened its white eyes, and it jolted towards Sprx's shadow, speeding across the floor. "Shadow Puppet," the shadow said in a slightly distorted voice as it jumped into Sprx shadow. Sprx fell onto his hands and knees, shuddering. As soon as the shuddering happened, it stopped, with 'Sprx' still on 'his' hands and knees. The Team all looked at one another, not knowing what to do.

"Um, Sprx?" Nova asked as she stepped towards 'him'. "Actually," 'Sprx' said, "I go by the name "Kira", 'Sprx' said, smiling as 'he' stood up, wobbling a little. "Kira?! Wait, what happened to Sprx?!" Nova said as they noticed the white spots of 'Sprx's' eyes had turned blue. "Don't worry, he's still there, he's just not the one in control right now," 'Sprx' said as 'he' opened and closed 'his' hands, looking down at them with a slight frown. "That's what this move does. I take over the mind and body, but the owner's still Ok, unless they hypothetically try to fight it. I get their memories and voices, too. I'm not gonna do that to Sprx, but I **could** ," 'Sprx' said as he looked at the rest of the Team. "I'm about to let Sprx take over again. Not that I can't hold it longer, but he's asking, so what can you do?" 'Sprx' shrugged. 'He' closed 'his' eyes, and started shuddering, falling onto his hands and knees.

A dark, girl-shaped shadow appeared, forming as she got a distance away from Sprx's body. "Sorry Sprx! I forgot that the owner can still hear and see what's going on! I probably shouldn't have said that I could have seen your memories," Kira said as Sprx wobbled onto his feet. "Heh, no problem kid, I'm ok." Sprx said as Nova helped him up. Otto, Gibson, and Antauri looked at her with wide eyes. "Woah Kira, why'd you decide to go with **that** move?" Otto asked. "Well, because it could be useful! You know, in case we need to infiltrate something or find out an enemy's plans! Besides, as long as the owner doesn't fight back, they won't get hurt!" Kira exclaimed, smiling. Gibson sweat-dropped as he said quietly to Antauri "At times I forget how powerful she is." "Don't we all," Antauri muttered back. "In any case, excellent job, Kira."

"Antauri, bring anything to the party?" Sprx asked. "I have been working on something," the black-furred monkey replied. "Ok, you guys wanna play show and tell?" a voice rang out as Kira looked at the source. "I got something! Ha-ha!" Chiro said as he put a glove on, which generated a shield. "What?" Kira asked as she looked at the shocked monkeys. "It's Mandarin's shield," Nova said. "Mandarin?" Kira asked as she walked up to Chiro and Antauri. "What''s a Mandarin?" Chiro asked. "Not what, who. Chiro, Kira, there was a sixth monkey," Antauri said. "Sixth monkey?" Chiro asked. "Perhaps now's the time to just show you," Antauri said. The black furred money closed his eyes and pressed his palms together. Antauri floated upwards in a lotus position, pulling his hands apart to reveal two green glowing orbs, which he pressed against their foreheads.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _The scene changed to an in-stasis Team, but with another monkey in an orange tube/pod in front of them._

" _Mandarin was the first of the Super Robot Monkeys to be created, by far the wisest, smartest and strongest. He, was our leader. Though our mission was to protect Shuggazoom, Mandarin felt that he was above serving as guardian. He wanted to rule. This, we could not let happen. As a last resort, we exiled him to an off-world prison,"_

 _(END of FLASHBACK)_

"Sixth monkey?" Kira muttered as Antauri finished recounting who Mandarin was, bringing the two out of their trance. Her thought process was interrupted by the alarm sounding.

" _ **Warning: Unidentified Hostile Craft approaching,"**_ the mechanical voice said. The screen in the main room opened up to reveal an image of a hoop-shaped craft descending onto Shuggazoom.

"Activate the Super Robot!" Chira said as they witnessed the craft brainwashing the citizens of Shuggazoom. He, Kira, and the Team rushed to their respective tubes, which sucked them up and brought them to their respective vehicles.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, go!"

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, go!"

"Fist Rocket 4, go."

"Fist Rocket 3, go!"

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, go!"

" **Torso Tank Drivers 1 and 2, go! Prepare to disengage,"** both Chiro and Kira said.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

" **GO!"** they all yelled as the Super Robot blasted off into the sky.

"It's the Hostile Outlaw Observation Prison, also known as the HOOP. Home to only one prisoner," Gibson said. "It's him, isn't it?" Kira softly said. "Shields up, charge the Lase-tron, prepare for battle!" Antauri exclaimed as they neared the HOOP. When the Super Robot got close enough, it grabbed the HOOP and threw it to what could only be described as a desolate part of Shuggazoom City.

"Lase-tron Fury!" Chiro said as he pressed a red button to initiate the attack. However, the attack was useless thanks to Mandarin turning the HOOP to make it go through. Kira sweat-dropped as she thought ' _We're in trouble, aren't we?'_ Kira got her answer as a ray-gun came out of the HOOP's side and shot multiple shots at the Super Robot, dismantling the Foot Crushers, the Fist Rockets, and the Brain Scrambler.

Both Chiro and Kira stepped out of the now immobile Torso Tank, unharmed. ' _I will never forsake seatbelts again,'_ Kira thought gratefully. She and Chiro soon turned serious, watching as a bandaged monkey descended, only for some of the wrappings to come off, revealing Mandarin as he floated in front of them.

"What? You're just children," Mandarin spat out mockingly. "And you're the monkey who went bad," Kira said as she glared at him. "You don't scare us," Chiro added. "I don't intend to, I intend to get RID OF YOU!" Mandarin said as he activated one of his gloves, producing a blue-plasma spear/sword and swinging it at the two with ferocity. However, Chiro activated the other glove, and while it pushed him back, he still succeeded in shielding both himself and Kira. "You activated my shield... a human child? How is this possible?!" Mandarin demanded. "  
Oh, unless, you're learning the Power Primate," Mandarin said. "Learning? I know it," Chiro said. "Then you should know this move," Mandarin said as he readied his attack. "Chiro! Get behind me!" Kira said as she put up a Shadow Dome around the two. "Monkey-Mind Scream! AAHH!" Mandarin shrieked. Kira tried to hold up the attack, but she just couldn't handle its force, breaking apart her dome and leaving herself and Chiro open to the attack.

The last thing Kira heard was Mandarin saying, "Another one, and with the power of the darkness. Very interesting indeed..."

 **And I'm going to leave on that note! Don't worry, the next chapter and the ones after it will be out sooner than this one was. Anyway, I better get to working on them! See you next chapter!**

 **:3**


	13. The Sixth Monkey(Part 2)

**And here's Part Two!**

"Mmmmhhh."

Kira groaned as she held her head, still shaking off the effects the attack Mandarin used. "So you finally awake my little hairless monkey," a voice from in front of her said. She looked up and was met with the gaze of Mandarin. "AH!" Kira shrieked as she tried to get away from him, but the collar she was wearing prevented her from getting far. Mandarin watched in amusement at the scene, before finally speaking to her. "Why are you struggling so much? I don't bite." he said as he smirked. Kira stopped struggling and glared at Mandarin, but didn't say anything. Mandarin brought her over closer to his side and turned to the monitor, surveying the brain-washed and collared citizens of Shuggazoom.

"Look at the cowering citizens in the city, they tremble in our presence," Mandarin said as he smirked. "Why serve them when the Power Primate has given us superiority that trumps them all?" "It's because of our power that we have the ability to protect them! Why do we have these powers if we can't help others that can't help themselves?" Kira said softly as she looked at Mandarin. "You make your point, but we were granted power for a greater purpose than putting our very lives on the line for weaklings who wouldn't survive a day if we were not here! We were meant to rule Shuggazoom! Would you take your predestined rule, or would you rather Skeleton King take over and make those who you wish to protect into slaves?" Mandarin said.

"Well, when you put it that way, the better choice would be to take over and rule... At least then Skeleton King wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. But what about the people who we would force to accept us as their leaders? They wouldn't be too happy, and all I want is that for them, to be happy..." Kira trailed off. Mandarin chuckled as he said "You really are a benevolent being, aren't you? But you have yet to see the bigger picture. With the rule that we will bring, the citizens will learn to find happiness in it. In fact, with you ruling, you could make it so that they could be happy. You could make it so that they'll be protected from the threat of Skeleton King! What do you say?" Mandarin asked he smirked.

Kira tilted her head down in thought and her hair fell in front of her face, creating a shadow on it. When she finally lifted her head, the shadow was still there, but a faint smile was on her face.

"You made your point, too. I'd much rather it be me to rule Shuggazoom than let Skeleton King take over. I accept your offer.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh... Where are our monkeys?" Chiro said as he got up and looked up to see Kira sitting by him, hair covering her face as she turned her head to look at him.

" _ **No! The proper question is, 'where are**_ **my** _ **monkeys?' !"**_ Skeleton King exclaimed as Mandarin turned to see that Chiro was awake. "On route to your ship," Mandarin responded as he turned back to the image of Skeleton King. " _ **Why aren't the children with them?"**_ Skeleton King asked. Mandarin smirked as he said. "Our arrangement was only for the monkeys, I have plans for the children." He turned off the image of Skeleton King and levitated Chiro to his side, his eyes glowing red as he did so. "The citizens of Shuggazoom cower, they tremble in our presence." Mandarin said as Chiro glared at him. "We are meant for a greater purpose," Mandarin said as Chiro's scowl grew.

"You are angry, but you know I speak the truth. Why be their servant? When you can rule them all." Mandarin concluded. "Rule over Shuggazoom?" Chiro asked as his glare and scowl evaporated. "Or would you rather the Skeleton King did?" Mandarin said.

As this exchange was happening, Kira sat and listened to Mandarin give the same ultimatum that she was given, but she didn't speak a word. She didn't move, and if someone didn't know any better, they'd say it was almost like she wasn't breathing, either. Her face gave no reaction to Madarin's words, and she continued to watch for Chiro's answer.

.

.

.

.

Kira blocked Mandarin's attack by pulling up her Shadow Dome as Chiro spun towards Mandarin with his hands clenched, resembling an orange and brown tornado. It was a sparring session, a session that Mandarin wascurrently dominating. "The Sweeping Fist's Move, you learned that from Nova, and she learned it from me." Mandarin said before catching Chiro's fist and spinning him around, causing him to fall on the floor. Kira however saw an opening and leapt up to back kick him, a green aura emitting from her foot. However, is wasn't very effective seeing as how Mandarin blocked it. "Antauri's Feet of Fury, my brothers have taught you well." he said as he spun Kira around the green aura encasing her body for a moment before it dissipated altogether as she dropped onto the floor.

Chiro offered a hand to her, which she took as she stood up. "But I can teach you two _more_ , my hairless monkeys," Mandarin said. _ **"Mandarin!"**_ Skeleton King yelled as the monkey in question turned his head to the image of Skeleton King. _**"Send the children to me,"**_ Skeleton King said as he looked down at the two siblings. "The monkeys will soon be yours as Shuggazoom is mine, as we agreed. They belong here! At my side," Mandarin responded. _**"As what? Reflections of yourself? You insolent fool,"**_ Skeleton King said. "A fool who captured to Robot Monkeys? A fool that took control of the city?! You underestimate me!" Mandarin exclaimed. _**"You underestimate the children,"**_ Skeleton King retorted as he pointed to Chiro pulling on Mandarin's glove, cutting off his and Kira's collars and the clothes Mandarin had given to him.

Chiro then threw the glove into a button, destroying it and making an alarm go off as he ran to an opening that was quickly closing, with Kira running after him a second later. However, that second was all it took for the opening to close when she was right in front of it, causing her to skid and stop. Mandarin levitated over to her, furious.

"You insolent little-!" "I'm sorry." Kira said as she turned to face Mandarin. "What?" Mandarin said as he looked down at her. The girl looked up at him with an apologetic smile and said "I tried to catch him so he wouldn't get away. I guess I'm just not a fast-enough runner yet, so I'm sorry I let him get away. It's a shame, too. I wanted to rule Shuggazoom beside Chiro, and you of course, _Master Mandarin_." Kira said as she sighed.

Mandarin had a shocked look on his face as he let the words sink in, the look disappearing into a smirk as he said "It is alright, my little hairless monkey. You will get another chance to convince your brother later."

Kira nodded as she walked over to the monitor, witnessing Chiro escape in a ship. Mandarin growled, banging his fists in frustration. _**"The boy will come back with his monkeys, and with my help, you will be ready for them.**_ **"** Skeleton King said. "I do not need your charity!" Mandarin growled as he deactivated his thrown glove and pulled it on. _**"Then a gift.**_ **Five** _ **gifts,"**_ Skeleton King said as his scepter glowed. Kira raised a brow in question before five large Formless, all a color of a member on the Monkey Team. She widened her eyes and turned to Mandarin, giving him a soft smile, to which he returned with an enthusiastic grin.

"I accept." Mandarin said.

.

.

.

.

Chiro broke into the chamber that held all the monkeys, pressing a button that released all the monkeys from a pink aura that seemed to be holding them in place. "Anybody seen some monkeys about, ye big?" Chiro asked as he walked over to the Team. "Atta boy, kid!" Sprx said. "We knew we could count on you!" Nova exclaimed. "Of course when Nova said 'we knew' she means that by calculating the probabilities of a rescue due to your training, statistically we could assume that-" "We could count on you!" Otto shouted. "Wait a minute, where is Kira?" Antauri asked as he looked at Chiro.

.

.

.

.

"Skeleton King's prediction comes to be, the boy returns, his monkeys with him," Mandarin said as he and Kira watched the sonar. "Sprx is at the helm." Mandarin said gleefully. "Arriving any moment now," Mandarin said as he leaned forward. Suddenly, Mandarin pulled back in shock. "Master?" Kira said. "What is he doing?! I didn't teach him that," Mandarin said. "Master, watch out!" Kira yelled as she saw a part of the HOOP coming towards them. She leapt in front of Mandarin and yelled "Shadow Dome!" Her dome softened the impact, but since it was put up at the last second, both she and Mandarin were pushed back. The door to the part of the HOOP Sprx had been piloting opened, the Team and Chiro jumping out of it. "Kira! What are you doing?!" Chiro yelled as he saw Kira standing next to Mandarin.

"What does it look like I'm doing Chiro?" Kira said as she tilted her head, smiling cutely. Mandarin then growled at the sight of the Team, and shouted "Hyper-Formless! Appear!" And the previously mentioned Hyper-Formless formed behind Mandarin and Kira. "Hyper-Formless?! That is so messed u[!" Nova exclaimed. "Hyper Force, go!" Chiro exclaimed. As the battle started, Kira was standing to the side, not doing anything.

As Chiro fought Mandarin, he saw Kira and yelled "How could you do this, Kira?! How could you betray the Team like this?!" Kira smiled as she said "I didn't betray you! I'm just trying to get across what I'm trying to accomplish." Kira's smile slightly grew into a smirk. "And what's about to happen is what you all deserve..."

"Dark-"

"Kira, no!"

"Stop!"

"Impalement!"

Chiro and the Team braced for the attack... but it never came. As they all looked up, the did a double-take in shock. Kira had used the attack, all right. But she had trapped both the Hyper-Formless and Mandarin within the black spikes. They all looked over to Kira, who was still holding up the attack, and she softly smiled as she said "Surprise." The Team and Chiro smiled in relief and smiled back.

Mandarin, however, was **not** amused. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he screeched as he and the Hyper-Formless thrashed around in their temporary makeshift prison. "I thought it was kinda obvious, I tricked you!" Kira said, smiling. "WHAT?!" Mandarin shouted. "While you were busy trying to talk me into ruling Shuggazoom and being allies with you, I thought up a plan to find out what you and Skeleton King were planning. I let Chiro go on purpose, so he could rescue the others. I was going to go with him, but I decided to let him get away, so I could learn about what your plan was on attacking the others." Kira smirked as she finished. She then turned her head to the readers.

"Hello, fanfic readers! I hope you liked my little plan! There were actually hints the author left hinting that something else was happening! Such as my face having a shadow over my face and you guys not being able to read my thoughts! Enjoy the rest of the chapter!" she said as she broke the fourth wall.

"Anyway," Kira said as she turned her head back to the scene before her, "My move isn't going to last much longer, so I'll tell you whatyou need to do!" she shouted. What the girl said was proven true, as the spikes were dissipating. "The Hyper-Formless are programmed with all your moves, _except for the ones he doesn't know about_!" Kira said as the spikes were finally down, and she dropped to one knee. "What?!" Mandarin shouted. ' _Wow, he really likes shouting "What!" a lot,'_ Kira thought. "Thanks, Kira! Monkey Team! New moves, go!" Chiro said.

"Vertical Razor Chariot!"

"Gyro-Roll!"

"Knuckle Duster!"

"Bio-Static Energy Amp-" "Gibson!" "Oh, very well. Spin Shocker!"

"Mega-Monkey Paw!"

"Whoa!" Kira gasped.

"Give up, Mandarin! You're outnumbered!" Chiro said. "Am I?" Mandarin questioned before his transmitters came out of the bandages that confined them, causing all of the Monkeys to fall over, all except for Otto. "A little back-door I planted in the Robot Monkey operating system, long ago. The big shut-down, I'm afraid!" Mandarin said as he kicked Otto over.

"No," Kira whispered as a distraught look came over her face. Chiro scowled as he shouted "Monkey-Fu!" and attacked Mandarin, throwing him out of one of the HOOP's walls(?). Kira leapt down to aid her brother, and faced off with Mandarin. When Mandarin tried to swipe at Kira, she simply fell to the ground to let Chiro kick Mandarin away. "Heh, just made that up," Chiro said as he helped up Kira, and together they glared down at Mandarin. "This is your last chance, children. Look at them down there! You two are better than any human!"

"You're wrong, we're the same." Kira said before she and Chiro tilted their heads up and smiled. "Except for one thing, we've got five Super Robot Monkeys backing us up!" Chiro said as he smirked. Mandarin turned his head in shock as the Team flew towards the three. "We re-programmed that back-door a long time ago. All you did was reboot our systems," Antauri said before the Monkeys attacked Mandarin. "Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri shouted as he knocked Mandarin onto his back from the attack. "You're going back to sleep, Mandarin." Chiro said. "One day you will find out how much more you are. But for now," Mandarin said before cutting off a piece of the platform the two siblings were on, causing them to fall rapidly to the ground, but thankfully the Monkeys caught them. "You two defeated him!" Antauri said. "We defeated him," Kira said as the collars fell off the citizens of Shuggazoom, and the crowd began to cheer.

.

.

.

.

' _But, did we really defeat him? Mandarin got away, which means he'll probably come back again to try and take over Shuggazoom,'_ Kira thought as she sat down on her bed. She then shook her head as she started to pet Kage. ' _No, I can't think like that! Besides, he did run away instead of fighting us, so that has to mean something, right?'_

 **And that's the end of the two-parter!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed these chapters! There will be quite a few K-Chapters before the next episode-based chapter, just so you know.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter! ;3**


	14. Kira Chapter 5: Sprx(Sucess)

**It begins...**

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded chapters lately! I'll be dumping some on you guys, though**

 **I don't own** _ **Rescue Wings**_ **or** _ **The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.**_ **I wish I did, though.**

Kira had noticed a change in the Team after their confrontation with Mandarin. Specifically, the monkeys.

The air around the Super Robot had started to become melancholier and slightly tense. Kira didn't take long to put two and two together that this was because of the return of their old leader.

' _Mandarin was their old leader, after all. Even if he did turn evil, they must have had some good times together before then. Still, I don't like to see them like this. It's not normal to see them act this sad.'_ Kira thought as she laid down on her bed, stroking Kage. Kira continued to stroke Kage when suddenly, an idea popped into her head. ' _That's it! If they're feeling sad, all I've gotta do is cheer them up!'_ Kira sat up quickly, making Kage yelp as he leapt out of her lap. "Oh! Sorry, Kage, but I just got an idea to make the others happy again!"

.

.

.

.

"Sprx!"

 _Bang, bang, bang._

"Sprx!" Kira yelled as she banged on said monkey's door. Kira stopped banging on the door to lean in and listen, putting her ear to the door. When she didn't hear anything, Kira went on banging on Sprx's door. "Sprx!" Kira stopped to listen again, and this time to her delight, she heard the shuffling of feet and grouchy grumbling that got louder as the owner of the voice walked to the door. "What is it, kid?!" Sprx yelled as he opened his door. Kira smiled at Sprx as she said "Don't you remember? Today's the day you promised to watch anime with me!" "Wait, that's today...?" Sprx said as he looked down, rubbing his head. "Yes!" Kira exclaimed. ' _I'm sorry that I lied to you, Sprx, but it's for your own good!'_ Kira thought as she smiled. "I thought I'd remember something like that... Sorry, kid, I'd like to, but today's just not a good day..." Sprx said looking down, sighing. "What if I told you I found aviation anime?" Kira said as she slightly opened her eyes, looking down at her friend as Sprx snapped his head up to look at Kira. "Y-you found aviation anime?" he asked.

' _Got him,'_ Kira thought, her smile slightly growing as she opened her eyes fully. "Yes, I remembered how you wanted to see aviation in an anime, so I looked for some specifically for today!" Kira said as she looked at Sprx. "R-really? Geez, kid, I don't know what to sa-" "Well, too bad we won't be able to watch them," Kira said sighing. "What do you mean we won't be able to see 'em!" Sprx yelled. "You _did_ say that today wasn't a good day, so I guess I should just put everything away..." Kira said as her ribbon 'ears' dropped as she turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Sprx shouted as Kira was beginning to walk away. Kira slightly smiled before turning around. "Yes, Sprx?" Kira said. "Well, I decided that maybe it wouldn't be too bad if we watched anime today, I mean, ya did take the time to set everything up, and it be a waste to take it all down again..." Sprx said. "Really? Great! Let's go!" Kira said as she grabbed Sprx's hand and ran to the main room.

.

.

.

.

After watching _Rescue Wings,_ Kira had persuaded Sprx to next watch _The Disastrous Life of Saiki K_ before returning to aviation anime. As the two watched the anime, Sprx sighed and and turned to Kira before saying "Thanks, Kira. I, I needed this." "Anytime, Sprx. I was happy to do this with you." Kira said as she smiled, before the two turned back to the anime, laughing at the situation the characters were in.

 _ **One down, four more to go.**_


	15. Kira Chapter 6: Otto (Sucess)

**The story finally continues...**

Deeming her experimental idea with Sprx a success, Kira decided to continue on with Otto. Which was why, at this moment, she was walking to Otto's room with the similar intent to get him out of it.

"Otto!" Kira said as she knocked on his door. When she got no reply, she pounded on the door and shouted "OTTO!". Silence was heard, and Kira was about to yell again when a small "Come in," was heard. Otto's door opened, and as Kira stepped into his room, Kira realized she had never been in Otto's room before. Heck, she'd never been in any of the monkeys' rooms besides Antauri's and Gibson's lab before. As she looked around Otto's room, two words came into her mind: organized chaos. The room had a messy organization to it, with parts, pieces, and unfinished projects in their own parts of the room.

Kira looked up to see Otto fiddling with a trinket at a small table. As she walked over to Otto, said green monkey looked up and said "Hey, Kira, what do ya need?" "Oh nothing," Kira said as she stood across from him. "I just wanted to tell you that something's broken in the kitchen, and I wanted to let you know to fix it when you get the time," Kira said as she bent over slightly, putting her crossed arms on the table.

"What?!" Otto yelled as he ran out of the room, dropping whatever he had on the table. Kira chuckled to herself as she walked out of the room, the door closing behind her.

.

.

.

.

Otto's mind was racing as ran to the tubes, thinking about the possibilities of what was broken in the kitchen. Those thoughts amplified as he went down the tube, and rushed to the kitchen, his tunnel vision ruling him. So Otto didn't initially notice that the lights were turned off, or the smell of food that seemed to get stronger as he rushed towards the kitchen. When he finally got there, he turned to Kira, who was walking to him.

*pant, pant* "Alright Kira, *pant* what's broken?" Otto said, out of breath. "Oh, it'll be clearer when we turn the lights on," Kira said as she flipped the switch. When Otto turned around, his jaw dropped. On the table, there were two hover-burgers, freshly baked batches of different kinds of cookies, as well as two milkshakes. "Otto, I have something to tell you," Kira said. "What?" Otto said as he tore his gaze away from the food. "Well there's actually nothing broken in here, I just said that so you'd get out of your room," Kira said sheepishly. "Why?" Otto asked. "Because I wanted to share some food with you! I accidentally got and made more than I needed to, so I thought you'd like some." Kira said.

"Really? Thanks, Kira!" Otto said, perking up considerably. Kira chuckled in response, and the two ran to the table, eager to eat to their hearts' content.

 **Two down, three more to go.**


	16. Kira Chapter 7: Nova (Sucess)

**Now to FINALLY continue this story! I'm sorry for not updating in such a long while, guys. There's no excuse for it, and it's not that I'm disinterested in the story or** _ **SRMTHFG!.**_ **However, I can definitely say that I'll be updating at least once a month from now on, maybe more.**

 **Now that that's been settled, I don't own** _ **SRMTHFG!,**_ **but I wish I did.**

Kira walked down the hallway, eventually stopping in front of the door to the room belonging to the other female on the team. From behind said door, Kira could hear the distinct noise of a punching bag being pounded. She hesitated before finally knocking. "Who is it?" a curt voice said as the punching bag kept getting pummeled. "Kira!" the young girl called out, and momentarily the punching noises paused before starting back up. "Come in!"

Kira walked into the room to see Nova hitting her punching bag, standing behind her until Nova said "So, what did you need?" "I just wanted to know if you wanted to spar with me...?" Kira said.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Kira?" Nova asked as the two faced off in the training room. "Yeah, I'm sure." Kira said before she entered Hyper Mode. "Ok, if you say so..." Nova said as they both got into fighting stances.

.

.

.

.

Kira's back hit the ground, causing her to forcefully exhale before she started to pant. Nova came up to her and said "Wow Kira, you've really improved. Before you couldn't even last for three minutes," Nova congratulated as she helped Kira up. "Thank you," Kira meekly said before she came out of Hyper Mode. "So, are ya gonna tell me why you _actually_ wanted to spar?" Nova said knowingly."*pant* Was it really that *pant* obvious?" Kira asked. "Well, outside of training, you don't really seem to want to actively spar," Nova simpered. "*pant* Well, do you still feel like hitting your punching bag?" Kira asked as she gave Nova a small smile. "...No," Nova realized, also starting to smile.

"Then can we go and get some water and go to your room?" Kira questioned.

"Sure."


	17. Kira Chapter 8: Gibson(Success)

**So, who's ready for an interaction between Kira and Gibson?! I really hope you guys are!**

 **I don't own** _ **SRMTHFG!, but I wish I did.**_

Kira didn't have much in terms of experience when it came to interaction with Gibson.

On top of not having similar interests, she didn't really spend too much time with him (plus, there was an unspoken rule not to let her in the lab, at least not for long). However, she was determined to get him out of his lab.

"But how do I do it?" she asked out loud, rolling over on her stomach to look at Kage. "I mean, what can I even do to get him out of his room?!" As the young girl dipped her head in thought, Kage jumped on her bed, padding over to her. Kira giggled as her companion moved his body under her chin, purring. "Kage! Stop! That tickles!" she laughed, before a *ding* went off. "Actually," Kira said, picking the shadow cat up in her hands, "There might be a way after all...".

.

.

.

.

Gibson had dedicated his time to multiple random experiments, and he was currently in the middle of one. He was focusing intently, so he didn't see the _shadow slipping underneath the door, and coming towards him..._

Satisfied the substance in his beaker was stable, Gibson reached to take a test-tube, and instead touched something furry.

"AH!" Gibson yelled, flinching before looking to see what it was. "You!" he said, angrily pointing a finger at Kage. "What are you doing in here?!" ' _I need to tell Kira to keep her thing in her room, or at the very least away from me!'_ Gibson thought. A single meow broke him out of said thoughts, alerting Gibson to the fact that one of his test-tubes were under the shadow cat's paw. Gibson gasped, and lunged for it. However, Kage batted the tube out of the way, used his tail(s) to pick it up, and ran towards the door. "Come back here!" Gibson shouted, before running after the feline.

.

.

.

.

Kira finished setting up in the kitchen and stepped back, satisfied with her work. 

' _Now, all I need is Kage to come with Gibson..."_ she thought, before hearing a muffled shout. ' _And there he is,'_ Kira thought before turning to the doorway. Kage burst through the opening, jumping into her arms and handing her the test-tube just as Gibson came in panting. "Kira, *pant, pant* give me back that tube!" he gasped, holding onto the doorway. "Good afternoon to you too, Gibson," Kira said, stroking Kage's back. "I'm sorry, but I can't give it back to you... Right now."

"And why ever not?!" Gibson demanded, crossing his arms.

"Because, then you could help me with my own experiment: making rock candy!" Kira said. "That's why you had that infernal feline steal my test tube? Rock candy?" Gibson deadpanned. "I know that you were working on an experiment, and I will give you the tube back, but can you help me with my own experiment? I've never done one before, and it would be even safer if you helped me! I even have all the stuff out!" Kira exclaimed, moving out of the way. On the counter, there was a pot, sugar, candy sticks, and food coloring. "Please, Gibson?"

"Oh, alright," Gibson said, smiling. "As long as I get my test-tube back, I don't mind indulging in your experiment."

"Yay! Thank you, Gibson!"

"You're very welcome. And for future reference, keep that thing of yours out of my lab!"


	18. Kira Chapter 9:Antauri(Success)

**Hey, guys! Sorry I've been away for so long! To make up for it, I'll be uploading multiple chapters today, starting with this one! Plus, I promise there will be less spelling errors form now on ;3.**

 **I don't own** _ **Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!**_ **, but I wish I did.**

Kira had no idea what to do to cheer up Antauri.

She had spent little one-on-one time with Antauri, even less than she had with Gibson!

"What do I do, Kage? I really want to cheer Antauri up," Kira said. She rolled onto her back, looking at both her cat and the ceiling. Kage blinked before closing his eyes shaking his head 'no'. "Wait, so I shouldn't cheer Antauri up?" Kira asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she sat up. Kage once again shook his head 'no'. "Then what should I do?"

Kage looked around before jumping off the bed and coming back with a book of plants. He opened the book with his tails and turned to a page, meowing and putting his paw on a specific plant.

"Oh!" Kira said, reading the description."That could work! Thanks Kage!"

The cat just sat down and nodded his head.

.

.

.

.

Antauri was in his room, trying to meditate, but he was unsuccessful.

The return of Mandarin was bothering him. Though they had defeated them this time, next time they might not be so lucky. Furthermore, their former leader had aligned himself with Skeleton King, what did that mean for them?

Antauri sighed before getting out of his lotus position but his head shot up when he heard a knock on the door. "Yes, who is it?" he asked. "It's Kira!" came the response. "You may come in, Kira," Antauri replied. Kira came in through the door holding a tray with a teapot and a plate of snickerdoodles. "Sorry if I'm bothering you," the young girl said as she put down the tray on the table, "But I made some peppermint tea and snickerdoodles, and I wanted to know if you would like to have them with me." Antauri smiled and said "Yes, I would love to,".

After Antauri had poured the tea into teacups and they both got settled down, they started to sip their tea.

"You know, this past week I've been cheering everyone up since we last saw Mandarin, and I could found a way to do it, but I couldn't think of a way for you," Kira said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but Kage gave me an idea to do something else instead. Instead of cheering you up, he suggested comforting you!"

Antauri chuckled. "That was nice, of both you and him."

"I also made some snickerdoodles! They count as comfort food, right?"

"Yes, Kira, they do."

And as the two sipped their tea, a comforting silence fell upon them.


End file.
